Le Serment
by Alice To Suki
Summary: FILE FOUR UPDATE! Ini kisah untuk mencari kebenaran dibalik dusta yang takkan pernah hilang./"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Capella? Karena aku yakin peluru yang aku temukan di dalam tubuh korban kita tempo hari itu bukanlah peluru truvelo milikmu,"/AU! Second fic from Alice and Suki. Review please? Happy Reading XD
1. File Zero : Prolog

_Ini kisah dimana semuanya dimulai,_

_Ketika akhir menjadi sebuah awal_

_ Dan kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan segalanya._

_Ini kisah untuk mencari kebenaran dibalik dusta yang takkan pernah hilang._

_Semuanya dimulai dengan perasaan 'kebencian'..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**Rated : T**

**_"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Terget sudah bergerak. Siap dengan posisimu, Tetsuya<em>,"

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

Lima ratus tiga puluh satu meter. Dalam sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Dengan hitungan kurang lebih lima menit, sasaran sudah berdiri mengikuti arah jarum jam tiga tepat.

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik napas dengan panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya memicing. Menatap dengan jeli objek sasarannya dari radius ketinggian tempatnya berada. Melupakan beberapa gedung pencakar langit yang mungkin menjadi penghalangnya atau mungkin itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan helai surai biru langitnya. Tentu saja, saat ini ia berada di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Merasakan bagaimana ia menantang gravitasi. Melihat lukisan langit di atasnya dengan jelas. Membiarkan kedua kakinya berpijak namun dengan tubuh serasa melayang. Berdiri dengan tenang di sisi dinding pembatas gedung. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak takut. Tidak sedikit pun. Tidak terpikirkan dalam benaknya ia akan melewati dinding yang membatasi pijakannya dengan keadaan di bawahnya. Apa yang terjadi jika seandainya ia terdorong ke depan, melayang, melawan arus angin secara gravitasi, hingga tubuhnya menghempas aspal jalanan dengan begitu keras? Kuroko sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan jawabannya. Sekarang yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu, target sasarannya.

"_Tetsuya, kau masih di sana?_"

Kembali ia mendekatkan ponsel—yang masih berada dalam sambungan—ke telinga kanannya begitu suara di ujung sana memanggilnya. "Aku di sini, Akashi-kun."

"_Kau bisa melakukannya?_"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atau sahutan.

"_Tetsuya,_"

Satu tarikan napas, kedua matanya terpejam. "Aku bisa melakukannya,"

"_Tch! Jangan membohongi—_"

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya pelan, namun jelas. "Aku mohon,"

Kuroko mendengar suara di sambungan ponselnya berdecak dengan kesal, setelah itu mendengus. Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban di ujung sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napasnya yang teratur. Berkebalikan dengan degup jantung Kuroko saat ini. Begitu cepat. Juga tidak beraturan. Berbeda jauh dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan datar.

"_Baiklah_," sahutnya kemudian, "_Berhati-hatilah, Tetsuya._"

Sambungan terputus.

Kuroko tidak perlu mendengar jawaban lebih, ataupun perintah. Mendapati sikap seseorang yang berbicara dengannya tadi seperti itu, Kuroko mengerti. Ia paham betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dimasukkan ponsel biru tadi ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Posisinya masih sama, berdiri di depan tembok pembatas di atas gedung pencakar langit.

"Sudah dimulai," Kuroko menundukan tubuhnya sedikit. Di depannya, tepat sepuluh senti dari dadanya, senapan dengan nama _Truvelo.50_ rancangan Afrika Selatan berwarna hitam siap digunakan, dengan ujung senapan tepat mengarah target dibawahnya. Kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak, tangan kiri berada di badan senapan, sedangkan tangan kanan tersimpan tepat di bagian pelatuk. Bersiap menariknya kapan saja. Kunci dari betapa mengerikannya senapan itu.

Namun sebelum benar-benar Kuroko menarik pelatuknya, sepasang iris biru lautnya bekerja di balik lensa yang tersimpan di atas pelatuk. Satu matanya tertutup, namun satunya lagi memicing, mengintip keadaan di bawahnya di balik lensa, layaknya sebuah teleskop. Mencari objek sasarannya.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya melihatnya.

Dari ketinggian gedung tiga ratus meter dalam radius kurang lebih lima ratus, sang objek yang menjadi sasaran Kuroko terlihat begitu jelas.

Kuroko mendengus kecil, tidak sulit memang menemukan laki-laki itu. Atau mungkin ia menertawakan sang target karena dengan bodohnya berdiri di tengah-tengah taman kota tanpa pertahanan apapun. Bahkan dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya pun takkan mengubah segalanya. Terlihat seperti orang kehilangan arah, walaupun dari segi penampilan—setelan jas berwarna abu dengan rambut tersisir rapi—orang itu terlihat seperti seseorang dengan status yang penting. Dan itu memang benar, tentunya.

Hanya saja, Kuroko sedikit mengasihani orang itu karena hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan _partner_-nya, sang target akan berjalan ke tengah-tengah taman. Menyapa sebentar anak-anak yang bermain, setelah itu berjalan menuju kolam yang terletak di tengah taman. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya yang ternyata sebuah koin, lalu setelah itu…

Semuanya akan berakhir.

Jari telunjuk Kuroko sudah siap menarik pelatuk, tatapannya berubah tajam, ujung senapan terarah di titik lemah, hingga peluru menembak titik tujuan. Tepat mengarah pada sisi kepala kanannya.

Tinggal menghitung mundur sampai laki-laki itu menjentikan jarinya, dan koin yang diambilnya tadi terlempar, menghempas permukaan air, hingga berhenti di dasar kolam. Seharusnya seperti itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bola mata Kuroko melebar.

_Tersenyum! Laki-laki itu melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum!_

"Akashi-kun! Target berlari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial! Tetsuya, dia kabur!"

Akashi Seijuuro mengumpat dengan kesal, entah kepada siapa. Satu hal yang paling dibencinya dari setiap kebenciannya adalah mendapati sang objek yang menjadi sasaran mengetahui keberadaan sang _sniper_ setelah itu berlari menjauh dari tembakan peluru yang mengancam nyawanya.

Sebetulnya, Akashi malas untuk mengejarnya. Ia bisa saja duduk manis memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik target di tempat tertentu dan membiarkan Kuroko menyelesaikan semuanya. Mengingat kehebatan Kuroko dalam bergerak cepat dan ketepatannya dalam menembak. Hanya selang beberapa menit target berlari, Kuroko sudah bisa menembaknya. Hanya saja, sang target tidak akan tumbang dalam sekali tembakan. Akashi sangat tidak suka dengan itu. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi dengan apapun. Sekali ia memerintah satu tembakan mati, ia tidak akan menerimanya jika menjadi dua tembakan.

Dan terkadang Kuroko melakukannya. Walaupun cepat, pemuda bersurai biru itu akan menembak kakinya dahulu, baru setelah itu titik vitalnya hingga sang target tergeletak tak bernyawa. Akashi tidak suka itu.

Namun, jika ia sudah memerintah Kuroko dalam satu tembakan, Akashi sendiri yang harus membuatnya seperti itu jika sang target sudah menyadari keadaan sang _sniper_. Mau tak mau Akashi harus berlari mengejarnya.

"Menarik," sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, membentuk seringai tipis. Ia tahu kalau target akan berlari ke mana, dan berhenti di mana. Ah, sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, sepasang mata emperor-nya bisa memprediksi apapun. Akashi sendiri sudah memperkirakannya dari awal. Sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai laki-laki itu berhenti karena kelelahan. Lucu sekali, Akashi merasa seperti di dalam sebuah film.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, laki-laki itu mengambil tempat yang salah.

"_Well, well_, lihat siapa di sini yang kelelahan?" langkah Akashi berhenti begitu laki-laki terdiam di tengah-tengah lapangan basket dengan napas terengah-engah. Berterimakasihlah dengan keadaannya yang sangat sepi, mengingat kalau lapangan basket tempatnya berpijak saat ini pun memang sudah dilupakan. Pagar-pagar kawatnya pun sudah usang, tidak jauh berbeda dengan ring yang berada di ujung lapangan.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan satu kali tembakan?!"

O-oh! Rupanya sang target berusaha melawan. Sungguh menarik. Orang itu berani juga membentak seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?!"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya sinis, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang kuinginkan dari orang sepertimu. Orang yang menyembunyikan beberapa kasus perampokan untuk dirinya sendiri, cih! Benar-benar sampah!"

Kini laki-laki itu yang tertawa menghina dirinya. "Lucu sekali! Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah seorang polisi tapi kau sendiri yang lebih cocok disebut sampah!"

"Polisi?" Akashi mendengus angkuh, menatap sang objek di depannya dengan tajam. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka. Kami hanya dibayar untuk melakukan sebuah tugas,"

Sepasang alis laki-laki di depannya mengernyit samar. Tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda bersurai merah itu katakan?

"Untuk itu…" Akashi mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, memposisikan ibu jari dan jari tengah saling berhadapan. Kepalanya terangkat, matanya semakin menajam, seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal,"

_Ctik!_

Bunyi awal.

_ Dor!_

Semuanya berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A few minute ago...**

"Akashi-kun! Target berlari!"

Berteriak pun, Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan mendengarnya. Namun tanpa diberi peringatan pun, Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi akan berlari mengejarnya. Seperti biasa, ketika ia dalam posisi di ketinggian gedung, maka Akashi Seijuuro akan berjaga di tempat tidak jauh dari target. Berjaga-jaga jika seandainya hal yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi.

Dan sayangnya itu memang terjadi. Target mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko, sehingga begitu detik peluru akan ditembakan, sang target sengaja tersenyum ke arahnya. Seolah-olah Kuroko baru saja ditemukan dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan kalah dari permainan petak umpet.

Panik, tentu saja. Tapi pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tahu kalau Akashi Seijuuro akan mengejarnya. Pemuda bermata dwi warna itu memang sudah memprediksnya. Mengerikan, memang.

Jika keadaan sudah seperti ini, yang bisa Kuroko lakukan adalah menunggu. Memang tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Menahan senapan jenis _Truvelo_ dengan posisi yang sama benar-benar membuat kedua tangannya pegal. Begitu pula kelopak matanya yang mulai sakit karena memicing terus.

"Cepatlah, Akashi-kun,"

Ah, tepat pada saat itu, target sudah berhenti.

Kuroko mengubah sedikit posisi ujung senapan, mensejajarkannya pada titik vital sang target. Jemarinya yang berada di bagian pelatuk sedikit gemetar—efek dari menahan posisi seperti itu terlalu lama—namun bersiap-siap untuk menarik.

Ia melihat Akashi tertawa, sepertinya mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar dengan laki-laki di depannya. Untunglah posisi mereka saat itu jauh dari keramaian. Di tengah-tengah lapangan basket, tempat yang bagus. Menunggu beberapa menit,

Dan saat itulah tangan kiri Akashi menarik perhatiannya.

Kuroko tersenyum, Akashi memang sengaja menyimpan tangan kirinya di belakang tubuhnya. Memberikan kode tersendiri untuk Kuroko. Awalnya tangan kiri itu terkepal, namun beberapa detik kemudian…

Jari telunjuk keluar. _Satu…_

Kuroko sedikit mengangkat senapan _Truvelo_-nya.

Disusul dengan jari tengah. _Dua…_

Matanya semakin memicing. Menatap lensa dengan tajam.

Tangan kanan Akashi terangkat, dan diakhiri dengan jari manis yang muncul. _Tiga…_

_Ctik!_

"Selamat tinggal,"

_Dor!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Waktumu terhenti selamanya disini,_

_Hanya kami berdua, dan semuanya akan selesai._

_**.**_

**être poursuivie (**_**To Be Continued) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa Minnacchi! XD<strong>

**Suki : Kembali lagi dengan kami yaitu Suki dan...**

**Alice : Alice desu :)**

**Suki : Dengan membawakan cerita yang berbeda, huahahaha/plak. Ehem, oke, Alice tumben sekali kita tidak membuat drabble~~**

**Alice : Hohoho~ sesekali bikin seperti ini gak apa-apa kan? *kibas-kibas tangan* Padahal drabble Hana Kotoba aja belum selesai/dilempar. **

**Suki : Ara~~Alice, kau aneh/dilendes. Btw, sankyuu buat Neechan yang sudah memberikan nama tentang senapannya, fufufu~~**

**Alice : Oh ya, sekadar info, kita mengambil kata "Serment" sebagai judul karena diambil dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti "Sumpah" XD**

**Suki : Sumpah Suki padamu~~~/dicekek Alice.**

**Alice : Suki! Kau ambigu/salah. Oke, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya XD Ini baru prolog, mungkin membingungkan? *tebar bunga* **

**Suki : Dan terakhir...**

**Alice & Suki : Review Please! XD *wink* **


	2. File One : The Begining

_"Jangan pernah melangkah ke belakang, Tetsuya. Kalau kau tidak ingin mati, jangan melakukannya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya terjaga dari tidurnya dengan kedua bola mata terbuka, pupil yang melebar, dan mulut setengah terbuka. Satu tangan meremas selimut tepat di bagian dadanya, mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Napasnya terengah, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, juga bergetar.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Ketika malam menjelang pagi dan cahaya matahari berada di sela-sela jendela kamarnya terlihat, ia harus terbangun dalam kondisi napas tersengal dan tubuh berkeringat. Pernah suatu kali ia terbangun dalam satu sentakan cepat, membuat tubuhnya terduduk dan satu tangan terangkat. Mencoba meraih hal di depannya. Namun yang ada hanyalah hampa dan kekosongan, tak ada apa-apa di sana. Dan hal seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali, tapi beberapa kali. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menghitung hari dimana dirinya terbangun dengan kondisi tenang, itupun keadaan dimana dirinya benar-benar lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki****

**Rated : T**

**_"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."_**

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie **

**.**

**File One : The Begining**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

><p>Kuroko mengembuskan napas panjang, juga sedikit kasar.<p>

Perlahan ia mengambil posisi duduk, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas paha dengan kesepuluh jari mengusap wajah. Menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, setelah itu mengusap sepasang matanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak pelan, bunyi ketukan yang terdengar di pintu seberang tempat tidurnya sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Terlebih diikuti oleh suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya. Yang awalnya mengetuk pintu dengan pelan, namun perlahan berubah menjadi monoton dan menuntut.

"Tetsuya? Kau di dalam? Jawab aku,"

Dasar pengganggu!

"Ya, aku di sini,"

"Tch! Kenapa kau tidak jawab dari tadi?!"

Bunyi ketukan berhenti, yang bisa Kuroko pastikan sang subjek yang mengetuk pintunya tadi menggerutu di luar sana, dibalik pintu cokelat tua kamarnya. Mengomeli sikap yang tidak disukainya, lagipula, Akashi itu orang yang tidak suka menunggu.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk,"

Kuroko tak menjawab, didahului oleh bunyi 'klek' bergema pelan diikuti oleh deritan kecil, menandakan pintu terbuka, dan Akashi berdiri di sana. Dengan satu tangan memegang kenop pintu, dan seperti biasa, gestur absolut-nya selalu ia pakai. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya untuk mengunci pintu kamar dikala dirinya terlelap jika tidak ingin mendapati Akashi Seijuuro sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Berjalan santai melintasi ruang kamar Kuroko—yang lumayan luas—dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur. Memandang sang surai biru muda secara _intens_, heran begitu mendapati suara sang pemuda terdengar sedikit serak.

"Mimpi buruk lagi," bukan pertanyaan, sebetulnya. Karena tak ada nada tanya dalam pernyataan Akashi tadi. Terdengar seperti kalimat fakta yang tak bisa dibantah lagi, atau mungkin jangan dibantah.

"Seperti itulah," Kuroko mengedikan bahu. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Akashi. "Bukan hal yang penting,"

Akashi mendelik tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

Sungguh, terkadang sifat Akashi bisa menyebalkan di matanya. Pemuda itu selalu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting, dari hal kecil dan sepele. Seolah-olah apa yang terjadi pada diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hal yang harus diwaspadai oleh Akashi. Terlihat seperti, apa itu namanya, _overprotektif_, mungkin?

"Kemarin kau bekerja dengan baik, Tetsuya," Akashi berjalan menjauhi ranjang, berderap pelan menuju jendela, lalu membuka tirai abu sebagai penghiasnya dalam satu tarikan. Membuat sang surya menembus kaca jendela dengan bebas, dan dibiaskan secara teratur membentuk berkas-berkas cahaya.

"Terima kasih," hanya formalitas sebagai jawaban. Karena tak biasanya Akashi akan memujinya seperti ini. Terlebih menyangkut pekerjaannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan tubuhnya?"

Akashi mendengus, mengerti arah pembicaraan Kuroko. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal kecil seperti itu. Tentu saja yang mengurusnya pihak rumah sakit,"

Kerutan samar menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

"Aku memanggil ambulans, tentu saja."

Oh, Kuroko mengangguk, paham. Ia lupa kalau Akashi tidak pernah mau mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan darah, mayat, atau sisa-sisa dari tembakan cepatnya. Bukan karena Akashi takut, bukan juga karena trauma. Tapi karena pemuda itu tidak ingin repot-repot soal membereskannya, terlebih ia suka mengomel mengenai bajunya yang kotor dan aroma tembaga menguar dari tubuhnya.

Lalu soal terbongkar atau tidaknya, Akashi sudah mengurusnya agar tetap menjadi skenario yang berjalan sempurna. Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa semua itu bagian dari rencana Akashi dan dirinya. _Well_, terkadang Akashi Seijuuro bisa sangat mengerikan.

"Dan semua bukti penembakan?"

"Sudah aku hilangkan," Akashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Kau tak ingin aku membiarkan salah satu peluru _truvelo_-mu itu tertinggal di tubuh korban, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Kuroko mengangguk. Namun setelah itu kembali bertanya, "Klien—"

"Sudah mentransfer uangnya—jika itu yang kau tanyakan," seulas senyum tipis memoles wajahnya, "Mereka memberikan bayaran lebih, juga segala ucapan 'senang bekerja sama dengan kalian dan bla… bla… bla…" Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya. Malas membicarakan, sebenarnya.

Setelah itu Kuroko tak lagi bertanya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap dalam diam kedua tangannya yang bergerak secara asal, meremas lipatan selimut di atas pahanya. Ada getar di sana, meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Banyak hal yang berseliweran dalam benaknya, juga berbagai emosi menggganggu hatinya. Sampai satu fakta menembus pemikirannya—

Ia pembunuh, dan Kuroko tahu itu.

Kesepuluh jari, kedua tangan dan lengan bagaikan porselen itu sebetulnya sudah menghilangkan banyak nyawa hanya dengan satu tarikan jarinya, sehingga besi bundar berukuran kecil itu melesat cepat menembus tubuh korban. Meninggalkan noda merah pekat di sana. Diselingi oleh pekikan tertahan dan napas yang berhenti berhembus. Dan berakhir dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup.

"Tetsuya—"

Kuroko mendongak, namun hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuatnya terkejut. Akashi berjalan cepat, menarik lengan kanannya hingga tubuh kecil itu tertarik ke depan, membuat ringisan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Begitu iris dwi warnanya menangkap hal yang janggal di sekitar sikut sang surai biru muda, matanya memicing, alis menekuk tajam, dan kerutan jelas di keningnya.

"Akashi—"

"Sejak kapan?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Antara sakit yang dirasakannya menjalar di setiap saraf lengannya, gugup mendapati sikap Akashi, dan bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Sakit, Akashi-kun," Kuroko nyaris menjerit, membuat cekalan di lengan kanannya mengendur, tapi itu tidak membuat Akashi melepaskannya.

Sorot di kedua mata Akashi semakin tajam. "Luka ini, darimana kau mendapatkannya, Tetsuya?" begitu pula dengan nada suaranya, dalam dan sinis.

Pengelihatan Akashi tak pernah meleset. Termasuk bagaimana ia bisa menangkap dengan jeli bagaimana perban kain putih itu melingkar di sekeliling lengan Kuroko, tepat bagian sikutnya. Bukan hanya perban yang terlihat di sana, namun juga noda pekat yang selama ini menghiasi titik tertentu tubuh korban yang berhasil ditembak Kuroko, mengotori lapisan perbannya.

Ada luka di sana—bisa Akashi pastikan—melintang, menggores, bahkan melukai lengan sang surai biru muda dengan jelas. Akashi tidak tahu apakah itu dalam atau tidak, yang jelas luka seperti itu bisa infeksi jika didiamkan terlalu lama. Dan bodohnya Kuroko—salah satu sifat yang tidak disukai Akashi—selalu menunda waktu untuk segera membersihkan setiap goresan yang melukai tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" disertai dengan decakan yang keluar, Akashi kembali bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Nada suaranya sedikit melunak kali ini. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak membantah. Mendengar Akashi berkata seperti itu sudah cukup baginya, tak ada alasannya untuk membantah—lagipula Akashi tidak suka dibantah. Setidaknya, ia tahu, Akashi mencemaskan keadaannya. Sekecil apapun rasa cemasnya.

"Tetsuya…" satu tangan Akashi yang bebas menggapai laci nakas di samping tempat tidur, mengacaknya asal dan mengambil gulungan perban tersimpan di sana, lengkap dengan gunting. Benda yang digunakan Kuroko kemarin malam untuk menutupi lukanya. "Kenapa lenganmu bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Kembali ke topik awal. Akashi tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kuroko sebelum menjawab pertanyaan menuntut seperti itu.

"Tergores," jawab Kuroko pelan. Tertegun begitu Akashi membalut lengannya dengan perban baru, terlihat cekatan dan hati-hati. "Aku begitu panik sewaktu melihat korban berlari, jadi… ya, kau bisa menduganya sendiri, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mendengus, angkuh. Namun terselip kegelian di sana. "Ceroboh."

"Maaf,"

Sentuhan terakhir dengan simpul mati pada perban menutup luka di lengan Kuroko, Akashi menggunting sisa kain perban setelah itu meletakannya kembali di atas nakas. Menatap sejenak hasil pekerjaan kecilnya, lalu beralih pada lekuk wajah Kuroko. Benar seperti dugaannya, wajah dengan raut datar itu tampak pucat.

"Ambil mantelmu, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko mendongak, bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Sang surai merah mendecak, setelah itu menyentil kening Kuroko pelan. Yang dibalas dengan suara mengaduh kecil karena sakit.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan Shintarou,"

Kuroko membuka mulut—

"Sekarang. Juga."

Dan tak ada kata yang berhasil dikeluarkannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Midorima Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mendengus pelan tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya pada sesosok mayat yang sudah terbujur kaku di depannya. Tangannya pun sibuk membolak-balik beberapa lembar laporan yang dari tadi sudah ia pegang. Data-data tentang kematian mayat tersebut sudah ia palsukan tanpa meninggalkan kesan janggal pada penyebab kematiannya.

_Mayat diperkirakan meninggal akibat tertembak dengan indikasi adanya motif dorongan bunuh diri_. _Well_, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin kepolisian percaya dengan motif tersebut tanpa bukti yang kuat. Namun ia sendiri sudah merubah riwayat penyakit korban semasa hidup dan _skizofrenia _menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa korban dapat berbuat seperti itu. Dan peluru yang seharusnya tertinggal sudah ia ganti dengan ukuran yang sama namun dari jenis senjata api yang berbeda.

Kalaupun polisi curiga dan mengatakan ini pembunuhan, ia sudah siap dengan memberikan keterangan serta bukti palsu bahwa korban dibunuh oleh salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Bukan hanya riwayat penyakit, bahkan Midorima tahu seluruh riwayat kehidupan korban dan dengan cerdiknya, ia meninggalkan bukti-bukti yang dapat membuat polisi berpikir bahwa salah satu kolega kerja korban merupakan tersangka pembunuhan. Dan hukuman pun akan dijatuhkan kepada orang yang tidak berdosa.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Midorima. Sempurna sudah. Ia harap tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang tertinggal dari tubuh tanpa nyawa itu.

Menjadi dokter sekaligus ahli forensik memang membuatnya lelah. Membagi waktu untuk mengobati orang yang ingin bertahan hidup dan mengurus orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa sangat tidak mudah, kau tahu? Selain itu juga, ia harus pandai memerankan peran 'malaikat' dan 'iblis' sekaligus.

Seorang dokter dengan tugas sucinya memang terkesan seperti malaikat yang diutus dari surga oleh Tuhan untuk memberikan harapan bagi orang-orang yang sudah berputus asa akan kehidupannya. Pemuda dengan surai hijau itu tahu dan sangat menjunjung tinggi etika tersebut. Dengan kejujuran yang selalu ia pegang, membuat semua orang percaya dengan pengabdiannya selama ini dan menjadikannya salah satu dokter dengan reputasi terbaik di Jepang.

Tapi... saat ada cahaya, pasti selalu ada sisi gelap yang tertutup oleh bayangan hitam. Begitu pun dengan Midorima Shintarou. Seputih apapun kedok yang ia tampilkan, masih ada sisi hitam yang membayangi setiap tingkah lakunya, dan menjadi ahli forensik adalah sisi kelam kehidupannya. Memalsukan data kematian, menghilangkan bukti yang tertinggal dan memberikan keterangan palsu sudah menjadi salah satu bidang yang ia kuasai. Akibat dari keahliannya, beberapa orang yang tidak bersalah kini tengah mendekam di jeruji besi.

Mendapatkan kepercayaan dan dengan liciknya ia salah gunakan kepercayaan itu. Mengerikan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Jangan salahkan ia sepenuhnya. Ada seseorang, dan dengan otoritas absolut-nya, telah membuat Midorima menjadi seperti ini. Terlalu absolut sehingga Midorima hanya bisa menurut dan dibayar dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Walaupun sebenarnya Midorima sendiri bukan seorang yang sangat memuja uang, tapi tawaran itu tentunya dapat membuat orang suci seperti dirinya berpikir dua kali dan jujur saja, ia senang dengan pekerjaan seperti ini. Sangat melelahkan sekaligus membosankan kalau ia hanya menjadi orang yang baik terus, pikirnya.

Tugasnya hari ini selesai. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun melepaskan jas putih panjangnya dan meminta izin kepada para bawahannya untuk pamit undur diri duluan. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemennya dan beristirahat.

Itulah rencananya semula. Sampai akhirnya ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Mungkin panggilan dari salah seorang pasiennya, pikir Midorima. Namun keningnya mengerut samar saat melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar

Kuroko? Ada apa dengan pemuda itu sampai menelepon dirinya? Mungkinkah pemuda dengan wajah datar itu takut masih ada bukti yang tertinggal pada mayat tadi?

Midorima pun akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut,

"Kuroko, peluru _truvelo_ milikmu sudah aku hilangkan dan diganti dengan peluru lain. Jangan khawatir," kata Midorima membuka pembicaraan. Untungnya sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam mobil miliknya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar percakapan dirinya dengan Kuroko.

_"Kerja bagus, Shintarou. Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu,"_

Tunggu. Ini bukan suara Kuroko.

"Akashi, kenapa kau menele—"

_"Apa hari ini jadwalmu kosong? Aku ingin kau memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya sekarang,"_ potong Akashi, dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa, tentunya. Walaupun Akashi ada di seberang sana, namun Midorima dapat merasakan Akashi seolah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. "Hari ini aku kosong dan baru saja mau pulang ke apartemen. Bawa saja Kuroko ke apartemenku dan akan aku periksa disana."

—Niat istirahatnya lenyap seketika.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Apartemen itu besar, dengan desain interior _victorian era_ yang kental namun desain Jepang ala tradisional-nya masih terlihat. Midorima bilang, kamar apartemennya berada di lantai lima dengan nomor kamar seratus lima belas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan gedung apartemennya, ruang apartemen Midorima sendiri terbilang simpel namun elegan. Dengan aksen monokrom di setiap penjuru ruangan, dan hiasan warna pastel di titik-titik tertentu. Baik Kuroko ataupun Akashi tahu, pria bersurai hijau itu orang yang rapi. Maka tak jarang orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya—jika itupun ada selain Kuroko dan Akashi—pasti merasa nyaman berada lama-lama di ruang apartemen Midorima.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam," sahut Midorima kalem, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan yang sedang ia balut. "Tapi darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Ini terjadi karena kau tidak segera mengobatinya langsung dan hanya menutupnya dengan perban, Kuroko." Ada nada khawatir di sana, terselip di antara ucapan kesalnya. Meski Midorima tidak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung, pria itu juga bisa mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang sepele, apalagi menyangkut dengan luka, bahkan hidup mati seseorang. Jiwa seorang dokternya sudah melekat dengan jelas, seperti itulah Midorima.

"Hm, aku terlalu lelah untuk membersihkannya dengan alkohol, Midorima-kun," balas Kuroko datar, diikuti oleh suara ringisan yang pelan ketika ujung jari telunjuk Midorima dengan sengaja menekan luka vitalnya. Bermaksud hanya untuk menggertak.

"Itulah mengapa terkadang kau coroboh dan bodoh," kali ini ujung jarinya bergerak membetulkan kacamata, "luka kecil seperti ini jangan kau anggap remeh. Apa yang akan terjadi jika lukanya semakin parah dan membusuk?"

"Akan kusita semua senapanmu itu, Tetsuya,"

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh. Fokus terhadap sosok Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruangan mereka saat ini—ruangan yang dikhususkan Midorima hanya untuk klinik mini baginya. Satu tangan memegang buku dan membukanya secara acak, sedangkan satunya lagi mengambil buku lain dari rak di depannya. Di saat Midorima sibuk dengan pengobatan Kuroko, Akashi dengan santainya menenggelamkan diri dengan berbagai macam buku Midorima yang tersimpan rapi di rak. Banyak di antaranya berbicara mengenai kedokteran, anatomi tubuh, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak menarik di mata Akashi.

"Tidak lucu, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mendelik tajam. Ia paling sensitif jika berbicara mengenai koleksi senapannya.

Puas mendapati sikap sang surai biru muda, Akashi menyeringai. "Sejak kapan aku bercanda, Tetsuya?"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Midorima menggeleng frustasi. _Mereka berdua ini_, batinnya sebal.

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa,"

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, "Apa ini? Kau menantangku?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Menatap mata Akashi atau melihatnya wajahnya sama saja mencari bencana. Meski dalam hati mencatat, ia tetap kesal jika Akashi sudah mengancam dirinya tentang menyita dan menghilangkan benda kesayangannya, jika bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, hentikan kalian berdua," Midorima menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya keras. Setidaknya berhasil membuat dua orang tadi berhenti berdebat. Diambilnya beberapa peralatan tadi yang digunakan untuk memeriksan keadaan Kuroko, setelah itu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk menyimpannya.

Hingga suara detik jam memenuhi atmosfer di sekeliling mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah ini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Midorima, Akashi menyimpan kembali buku bacaannya, setelah itu berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih terduduk di sofa ruang klinik mini Midorima. Terlihat berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di sikut kanannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi," Kuroko menjawab seperti itu agar Akashi tidak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya. Walaupun faktanya Kuroko masih merasa sedikit nyeri.

Akashi tersenyum sangat tipis. Bahkan kalau jarak Akashi tidak sedekat ini, Kuroko tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman Akashi. "Mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini, Tetsuya." terdengar khawatir namun tetap menjadi sebuah perintah.

Kuroko pun mengangguk paham. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mulai beranjak dari tempat Kuroko dan menatap ke arah Midorima yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatannya. "Ah, terima kasih juga atas bantuanmu hari ini, Shintarou," ucap Akashi dengan sedikit angkuh.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hm, bantuan yang mana lebih tepatnya?"

"Semuanya tentu saja," Jawab Akashi dengan seringai licik. "Bahkan kau sampai rela mengorbankan gelar tertinggimu dan kepercayaan dari semua orang demi pekerjaan rendah seperti ini."

Alis Midorima menekuk, tanda ia tidak suka saat Akashi menyinggung soal hal itu. "Tidak perlu membahas soal itu, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka membicarakannya," tanggap Midorima dingin. "Anggap saja aku melakukan hal ini karena bosan dengan tugasku yang terlalu monoton," lanjutnya.

"Menyukai hal yang menantang, huh?"

"Kau sendiri, apa alasanmu menjadi pembunuh bayaran, Akashi? Bukankah kau tidak senang dengan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini? Bahkan menyentuh korban pun, kau tidak sudi," Tanya Midorima dengan nada sedikit merendahkan.

Iris dwi warna itu mendelik tajam ke arah Midorima, "Alasanku, karena aku senang melihat ekspresi orang-orang ketika mengetahui ajalnya akan segera tiba," Berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku hanya mendapat perintah dan akhirnya kau juga Tetsuya serta bawahanku yang lain, yang akan menyelesaikannya, bukan?"

Midorima menghela napas berat. Susah memang kalau punya atasan yang susah dibantah dan senang berbuat hal yang semena-mena pada bawahannya. "Dalam kasus ini, sebenarnya aku lebih bingung pada Kuroko,"

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu pun langsung melihat ke arah Midorima, refleks karena mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kenapa seorang guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak bisa mempunyai hasrat menjadi pembunuh keji?"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan Midorima. Pembunuh keji? Ayolah, ia terdengar jadi sangat jahat dengan sebutan itu. Merasa tidak terima, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab sekaligus membela dirinya. "Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi guru sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Aku mengambil jalur ini, karena aku punya urusan pribadi, Midorima-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

Keheningan kembali mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk angkat suara.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Shintarou," berbeda dengan ucapan sebelumnya, tidak ada nada angkuh yang terselip di setiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan tadi. "Izinkan aku dan Tetsuya untuk pamit undur diri sekarang,"

Midorima mengangguk. "Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk selalu mengganti perbanmu secara rutin, Kuroko,"

"Terima kasih. Akan selalu aku ingat nasihatmu, Midorima-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan senyum tipis mengukir di wajahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri, melirik sejenak lengan kanannya—yang kini sudah terlihat lebih rapi diperban—setelah itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah untuk mengambil mantelnya yang sempat ia simpan di sofa. Namun begitu ia mendapati tak ada mantelnya di sana, keningnya mulai berkerut heran.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menoleh, detik berikutnya ia bereaksi cepat begitu Akashi melempar kumpulan benang berwarna hitam itu—yang tidak lain adalah mantelnya sendiri—tepat ke arahnya, menangkapnya dalam seperkian detik dan nyaris jatuh mengenai lantai. _Nyaris_, jika saja sikutnya tidak ikut bereaksi seperti memberikan sengatan listrik hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kuroko meringis, lagi-lagi.

"Akashi!" refleks, sungguh. Terkadang Midorima bisa bersikap sentimental juga terhadap pasiennya (yang bisa ia sebut Kuroko pasiennya dalam kasus hari ini). Dan ia cukup tahu kalau gerak Akashi tadi—melempar mantel tepat ke arah sang surai biru muda—adalah sengaja. Tentu untuk menggerakan satu tangannya yang terluka. "Jangan buat tangannya bergerak secara paksa,"

Akashi mendengus angkuh, "Refleksmu masih bagus bahkan dalam keadaan terluka sekalipun, Tetsuya. Hanya saja kau nyaris menjatuhkannya tadi,"

Midorima menganga, walau tidak lebar. Astaga! Datar benar perkataan Tuan Muda Akashi ini. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan partnernya—jika bisa dibilang seperti itu—dan sekarang mengujinya seperti cara tadi dengan seenaknya.

"Akashi, kau ini benar-benar," Midorima menggeleng frustasi. "Berhentilah menyiksa Kuroko seperti itu," menyadari dengan perkataannya, Midorima menambahkan. "Dan bukan berarti aku khawatir dengannya!"

"Tch! Dengar, Shintarou, aku—"

"Maaf memotong Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun," sela Kuroko cepat, mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki berbeda warna iris di depannya untuk mengarah tepat pada dirinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah berkata, '_ada_ _apa_?'.

Tapi begitu iris dwi warnanya jatuh pada ponsel _flip_ berwarna biru yang saat ini digenggam Kuroko, dengan layar menyala dan terus berkedip berulang kali menghiasi ujungnya, bola mata Akashi menyipit. Binar di kedua matanya mulai waspada.

—Akashi jelas tahu artinya apa.

"Sepertinya kita mendapat panggilan lagi, Akashi-kun. Dan semoga saja—"

Akashi menyeringai, dan Midorima memutar kedua bola matanya.

"—bayarannya jauh lebih tinggi. Kita baru saja mendapatkan klien yang spesial sepertinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Tapi, jika kau sudah melangkah jauh ke belakang karena hati yang lemah disebabakan masa lalu, kau terpaksa harus melawannya. Tak ada jalan lain. Membunuhlah sebelum kau dibunuh, Tetsuya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

****être poursuivie (**_**To Be Continued)**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN :****

Halooo~~ kembali dengan kami, ada yang ingat? /plek/ Well, cerita ini udah lama berdebu, hiks...

****Alice :**** Salahkanlah tugas yang menumpuk, Suki =o=

****Suki :**** Aku tahu Alice, dan tolong jangan ingatkan :'D

****Alice :**** Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya ya XD Dan special thank's buat **Jessy jasmine 7, oranggakjelas**, **Rey Ai, **dan **Yuna** **Seijuuro** yang sudah menyempatkan review~~

****Suki :**** Bagi yang sudah memberikan fave dan follow juga~ *pelukin satu-satu* /woi/

****Alice :**** Oke, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir X3 Suki, siap-siap buat drabble berikutnya~

****Suki :**** Haiiii~~~ Dan terakhir...

****Alice & Suki :**** Review please! X3 *wink* ****


	3. File Two : Code Name

_Detik-detik penantian terus ia nantikan,_

_Tidak mampu bayang masa lalu itu ia lenyapkan,_

_Dan tangan dingin itu mulai menggapainya, hendak menyampaikan peringatan,_

"_Berhati-hatilah. Melangkah ke belakang hanya akan membuatmu lengah, Tetsuya."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**File Two : Code Name **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris biru langit itu mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam sebuah caf_é_ dengan nuansa Perancis-nya yang kuat. Terlihat ornamen-ornamen bergaya klasik dan dominasi warna pastel membuat aura di dalam caf_é_ ini terasa hangat. Namun si pemilik iris biru langit itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, belum bisa menemukan sang klien yang telah menghubunginya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sebelumnya Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro mendapat telepon dari seorang klien dan sang klien mengatakan kalau ia meminta bantuan mereka untuk membunuh seseorang. Detail-nya tidak diberikan karena Akashi memutuskan agar mereka semua bertemu di suatu tempat yang tidak mencurigakan. Klien tersebut setuju dan menawarkan untuk bertemu di sebuah caf_é_ bergaya Perancis yang memang terpencil, jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Tidak hanya itu, sang klien juga mengajukan waktu pertemuan mereka dan jam 15.15 adalah jam pertemuan yang sudah mereka janjikan.

Setelah telepon singkat tersebut, Akashi dan Kuroko bergegas kembali dari apartemen milik Midorima Shintarou menuju apartemen milik sang surai _baby blue _tersebut. Sesampainya di apartemen, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko beristirahat di kamar untuk menunggu waktu pertemuan mereka dengan klien dan Akashi sendiri memilih untuk membaca beberapa buku yang ada di rak ruang tengah Kuroko.

Dan sejujurnya, waktu itu Kuroko tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang walaupun Akashi telah memerintahkannya dengan mutlak.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kembali memikirkan tugas lain yang sudah menunggu di depan matanya. Kedua tangannya pun kembali bergetar saat membayangkan harus kembali menarik pelatuk itu kesekian kalinya.

Teriakan itu, cairan merah pekat itu, bahkan raut wajah dari korban-korbannya itu masih terekam jelas di dalam memori otaknya.

Dan kembali lagi, ia harus melihat hal-hal tersebut tidak lama lagi.

Kuroko pun mengatur laju napasnya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Bagaimana pun juga ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Ia tidak boleh gagal dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro juga tidak mentoleransi kegagalan sehingga ia harus segera melenyapkan ketakutan serta kegugupannya tersebut.

Namun, pertanyaan Midorima tadi pagi juga terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Apa alasan ia—Kuroko Tetsuya—memilih pekerjaan gelap seperti ini?

Alasan itu ... tidak akan pernah Kuroko lupakan. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Tidak, alasan yang konyol. Ia bukan seorang psikopat. Karena uang? Ia masih bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara yang lebih baik, tak perlu membunuh. Lalu, karena rasa dendam? Sepertinya iya, meski tidak semudah itu sebenarnya. Walaupun kenyataannya itu pekerjaan sulit karena Kuroko masih menunggu kesempatan yang tepat dan menjadikannya akhir dari kebencian yang telah terpendam di dalam hatinya.

Kembali pada dunia nyata, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanan pemuda berwajah datar tersebut. Pilihan Kuroko pun jatuh pada segelas teh _earl grey_ dan setelahnya sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan meja Kuroko.

"_Sudah terlihat?" _Tanya Akashi melalui interkom yang sedari awal sudah Kuroko pasang sejak memasuki caf_é _ini. Penampilan alat ini seperti _earphone_ lagipula, terpasang di kedua telinganya, dan Kuroko sendiri berbicara lewat ponsel yang terhubung. Berlagak layaknya orang sedang menelepon. Jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang curiga.

"Sejauh ini belum, Akashi-kun," Jawab Kuroko sambil bersandar di kursinya. "Jika ada sesuatu, Akashi-kun akan segera aku beritahu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Akashi terdengar seperti menghela napas, "_Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk selalu berhati-hati, Tetsuya._" Dan setelahnya sambungan interkom terputus.

Kuroko melirik jam kayu pada dinding di seberangnya. Lewat lima menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menghela napas berat dan sewaktu hendak mengumpat dalam hati, tiba-tiba lonceng kecil pada pintu caf_é_ itu berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung lain yang datang.

Kuroko menatap awas pada pengunjung yang memutuskan untuk duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Benar. Itu dia orangnya, batin Kuroko. Itu klien yang ia nantikan.

"Akashi-kun, klien telah tiba,"

Tapi—tunggu! Dia ... kenapa harus orang itu yang menjadi klien-nya?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Akashi-kun, klien telah tiba,_"

Akashi menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Akhirnya, datang juga.

"Aku akan kesana, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi sambil beranjak keluar dari mobilnya. Ia pun mengeratkan mantel hitamnya agar udara dingin tidak menerobos masuk kulitnya.

"_Akashi-kun,_"

"Ada apa lagi, Tetsuya?"

Ada jeda panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "_Berhati-hatilah,_"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengatakan hal tersebut untuk Kuroko dan sekarang Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Dan apakah itu sebuah perintah? Sebab Akashi tidak suka diperintah, "Perintah untukku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendengus sebal, "_Aku cuma memperingatkan, Akashi-kun,_" jawab suara di seberang sana.

Pemuda berambut _scarlet_ itu tersenyum tipis, "Tanpa kau beritahu, aku akan selalu berhati-hati, Tetsuya," Akashi kembali melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya kau awasi terus klien. Laporkan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan,"

"_Aku mengerti,"_

_Se_telah itu sambungan interkom terputu_s. _

Lonceng kecil kembali berdenting halus begitu Akashi mendorong pintu masuk café dengan desain Perancis itu. Sudut matanya mengerling sejenak, mencari tempat di mana Kuroko berada. Begitu iris dwi warnanya mendapati sang surai biru muda mengambil tempat paling ujung dekat dengan kaca jendela besar, ia tersenyum, tipis. Setidaknya Akashi masih bisa mengawasinya dari jarak yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang, pandangan Akashi beralih pada sekeliling café. Klien-nya bilang, ia akan datang berpakaian dengan gaya se-kasual mungkin. Menggunakan kaos V-neck putih berompi hitam, ditambah dengan blazer berwarna cokelat muda. Tidak lupa dengan topi yang sewarna dengan blazer menghiasinya, dan kacamata hitam menutupi sepasang irisnya. Sang klien memang tidak menyebutkan nama karena tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya terlebih dahulu.

Kedua mata Akashi memicing, berusaha mencoba target yang dimaksud sesuai kriteria yang disebutkan sang klien. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian_—_

_ —arah jam dua, lima belas langkah kaki dari tempatnya berada, lima meter dari tempatnya Tetsuya, dalam keadaan aman. _

_ Sempurna,_ batinnya sambil tersenyum. Sang klien dengan cerdasnya memilih tempat yang lumayan terpencil. Cukup untuk tidak disadari kecuali oleh dirinya dan Kuroko. Ia melihat sang pramusaji mendekati si klien, berbincang sebentar diikuti oleh anggukan pramusaji, mencatat pesanan, setelah itu kembali beranjak.

Sang surai merah kembali melangkah, kali ini berjalan dengan gayanya yang angkuh, melewati si pramusaji yang baru saja mendekati meja sang klien. Bunyi ketak-ketuk sepatunya lumayan menggema, tidak terlalu mengganggu para pengunjung. Kedua tangan terselip di saku mantel, sedangkan pandangan matanya tertuju lurus ke depan. Tepat mengarah pada sang klien. Dan begitu langkahnya berhenti di meja yang dituju, Akashi berhenti. Ia tertegun sejenak_. _

Ada yang familiar. Terlebih begitu anak-anak rambutnya yang pirang mencuat dari topinya. Meski matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam, Akashi jelas mengenalinya.

"Kise Ryouta?"

Sang subjek yang merasa dipanggil mendongak dengan cepat—yang bisa Akashi pastikan iris dibalik lensa hitamnya membola sesaat, terkejut.

"_S_ssttt!" jemari lentik si pirang tersimpan di depan bibir. Membuat kening Akashi berkerut heran. "Maaf, jika kau adalah orang yang tadi aku hubungi, kuminta untuk merahasiakan identitasku sekarang. Fans akan mengganggu jika datang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Kening Akashi semakin berkerut, tidak suka_. Dasar model!_ Batinnya keki_. _Apalagi sampai memerintahnya seperti itu. Ia menarik kursi di depan Kise lalu mendudukinya. Meletakan kedua lengannya di atas meja, setelah itu mulai membuka dialog.

"Tak kusangka model sepertimu bisa meneleponku," Akashi tertawa sinis, juga sediki_t _meremehkan. Entahlah, eksitensi klien yang satunya ini membuatnya tidak suka. "Apalagi pembunuh bayaran sepertiku."

Kise Ryouta mengerling cepat ke arahnya. Dibalik kacamata hitam yang membingkainya, ada sorot tajam yang terpantul dalam iris emas madunya. Binar yang biasanya berbinar di depan lensa kamera, kini terlihat serius begitu menemui Akashi Seijuuro di depannya.

"Namamu?" tanyanya langsung, tanpa basi-basi.

Rongga di kedua mata Akashi berputar. Klien yang berani, rupanya. "Aku biasa dipanggil _Archenar_."

Tidak, Akashi tidak sebodoh dan seceroboh itu untuk memberitahukan langsung namanya di depan sang klien. Tidak, sebelum ia benar-benar mempercayainya.

"_Archenar_?" ada keraguan pada nada suara si pirang, begitu pula dengan kernyitan bingung di keningnya. "_Code name_?"

"Perjanjian dengan klien," jawab Akashi, lugas. Punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi, dan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, "kami hanya diperbolehkan menyebutkan _code name_, tak ada nama asli_." _

Kise hendak membantah, namun bibirnya kembali tertutup begitu pramusaji wanita kembali datang ke tempatnya. Membawa nampan dengan segelas _lemon tea_ di atasnya. Gelas ramping dan panjang itu tersimpan, setelah itu sang pramusaji bertanya pada Akashi mengenai pesanan, dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala juga senyum oleh sang surai merah. Menolaknya secara halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kise mencondongkan tubuhnya sepeninggal si pramusaji, menyesap sejenak _lemon tea_ di depannya. "Sepertinya tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyembunyikan identitasku."

"Tenang saja," sela Akashi kemudian. "Identitas klien yang meminta pertolongan kami pasti akan kami rahasiakan dengan baik. Dan jika muncul pihak ketiga yang terlibat bahkan sampai mengetahui identitas klien secara tidak terduga, kami bisa mengatasin_ya _dengan mudah."

Kise mengangkat satu alisnya_. _

"Identitas klien adalah harta yang harus dijaga oleh kami." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajah Akashi. Nyaris membentuk seringai_. _

Kise tertawa renyah, lumayan terdengar keras sehingga berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung tidak jauh dari mereka. Menatapnya bingung. Juga sedikit—hanya sedikit—ngeri. Pasalnya tawa Kise saat ini terdengar aneh, dan Akashi tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Ada yang salah?" laki-laki dengan _code name_ salah satu rasi bintang itu mengangkat satu kaki yang bertumpu pada kaki lainnya; defensif_. _

Bahu Kise masih berguncang pelan, namun tawanya mulai mereda. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa lucu saja-ssu," dan ucapannya itu membuat Akashi mengerling tajam ke arahnya; dengan cepat Kise menambahkan. "Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan—" jeda sejenak, sampai sang surai merah menunggungnya dengan sabar_. _

"—bahwa meminta pertolongan pada salah satu anggota _Le Cirque Noir_ memang tidak mengecewakan,"

Akashi membelalak.

"—setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Tidak mungkin!

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_"—bahwa meminta pertolongan pada salah satu anggota _Le Cirque Noir_ memang tidak mengecewakan," _

Uhuk!

Sial! Cairan yang seharusnya masuk melewati jalur pencernaan kini melenceng pada jalur pernapasan_. _Kuroko meletakan cangkir berisi _earl grey_ yang diminumnya tadi sampai terdengar bunyi 'tak' yang keras. Nyaris menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Ia terbatuk sesaat, mengambil tisu yang tersedia di sana, lalu membersihkan cairan teh tadi yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Buah dari acara tersedaknya.

_Tidak mungkin,_ batin Kuroko menjeri_t._

Percakapan antara Akashi dan model bernama Kise Ryouta yang terdengar lewat interkom yang digunakannya benar-benar membuat Kuroko terkejut setengah mati. Nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

_S_udut matanya kembali mengawasi percakapan dua orang di ujung sana. Akashi masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja, meski Kuroko tahu bahwa perkataan si pirang itu juga membuatnya terkejut. Hanya saja, Akashi masih bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik. Tetap memasang raut wajah angkuhnya.

Dari awal Kuroko tidak menduga bahwa orang yang akan menjadi klien-nya hari ini adalah seorang model tenar seperti Kise Ryouta. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa sang klien spesial karena menawarkan biaya yang begitu tinggi untuk tugasnya nanti. Namun begitu si pirang itu mengucap satu nama yang selama ini tak pernah terdengar dimana pun kecuali orang tertentu benar-benar jauh di luar dugaan Kuroko. Ia tak pernah mengira—bahkan bermimpi—bahwa nama itu akan terucap dari sang model_._

_ "Darimana kau mengetahui nama kelompok itu?"_

Kuroko mendengar Akashi bertanya lewat interkom yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, kali ini dengan suara yang benar-benar serius. Bisa dibayangkan ekspresi sang surai merah seperti apa saat ini. _  
><em>

_ "Seseorang memberitahuku-ssu!"_ jawab sang model antusias, sama sekali tidak merasa gentar akan pertanyaan Akashi_. "Dan aku tak mengira bahwa kelompok seperti itu benar-benar ada. Bahkan aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggotanya__," _

_ Aneh_, pikir Kuroko spontan. Klien yang satu ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi juga mengejutkan.

_ "Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang pernah menceritakannya padamu?"_

Terdengar kembali suara sang surai merah. Lebih menuntut akan jawaban. Dan tanpa sadar, Kuroko jadi ikut berdebar karena menunggu jawaban si pirang. Namun beberapa detik berlalu, hanya suara tawa yang kembali terdengar, canggung_. _

_ "Maaf__," _ucap sang model_, "Identitas yang ini adalah rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."_

Kuroko bisa mendengar Akashi mendecakan lidah kesal. Dalam hati sang surai biru muda merasakan hal yang sama.

_ "Sangat disayangkan__." _Kali ini Akashi mendengus angkuh,_ "padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan orang sepintar dirinya yang bisa mengetahui nama kelompok kami__,"_

Terjadi hening beberapa menit di antara dua insan yang berbeda itu. Entah karena benak Akashi penuh akan berbagai pertanyaan, entah karena Kise merasa heran akan perkataan Akashi, dan entah karena salah satu dari mereka—yang pasti bukan Akashi—sama sekali tidak menyadari ada pihak ketiga yang mendengar percakapan merek_a. _

_ "Oh, satu hal lagi-ssu,"_

Kuroko mengernyit begitu suara si pirang terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya. Berisik sekali.

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Sebenarnya, ada satu anggota yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran di antara _Le Cirque Noir_. Dan aku tahu _code name_ yang digunakannya,"_

Hening. Menunjukan Akashi bertanya dengan tatapan mat_a. _

_ "_Code name_ yang digunakannya sama-sama nama dari rasi bintang," _

_ "Lalu, siapa orang yang kau maksud?" _Akashi bertanya tidak sabaran. Mulai k_e_sal_. _

_ "_Capella_,"_

Kedua bola mata Kuroko melebar setelah mendengar jawaban sang model. Untung saja ia tidak tengah menyesap teh pesanannya. Kalau tidak, ia yakin pasti ia akan kembali tersedak.

_Capella_. Tentu ia tahu siapa itu. _Code name_ itu diberikan oleh Akashi untuknya. _Code name_ itu miliknya dan kelihatannya si model entah terlalu bersemangat atau terlalu bodoh sehingga segala informasi yang ia ketahui langsung keluar lancar dari mulutnya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

_"Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?"_ Tanya Akashi lagi angkat suara. Terselip juga nada berhati-hati.

_"Iya, sih-ssu,"_ Jawab Kise yang terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, _"Aku hanya menganggap nama itu manis,"_

Kuroko lagi-lagi bersyukur tidak sedang meminum tehnya. Bisa-bisa ia kembali tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan polos seorang Kise Ryouta.

Manis? Apakah Kise Ryouta tidak tahu kalau itu adalah _code name_ bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene seorang penembak jarak jauh kelas satu? Seorang yang telah merenggut nyawa beberapa orang dan kesan manis akan terasa sangat kontras baginya.

Akashi terkekeh geli, _"Memang terdengar manis,"_

Wajah si pemuda bersurai biru itu mendadak menjadi merah. Bahkan Akashi juga berpikiran sama. Ia jadi menyangsikan alasan sang atasan bermata hetero itu soal pemilihan _code name_-nya.

_"Tapi tidak mungkin kau memanggil kami hanya karena penasaran dengan _Capella_,"_ Ucap Akashi sedikit sinis, _"Apa yang menjadi alasanmu memanggil kami kemari?"_

_"Ah, iya. Aku ada permintaan untuk kalian,"_ jawab sang model sambil membuka flip ponselnya, _"Aku ingin kalian melenyapkan orang ini,"_ lanjutnya sambil menunjukan foto yang terlihat di layar ponselnya ke arah Akashi.

Akashi tertegun sebentar saat melihat foto seorang gadis yang ditunjukan oleh sang klien. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa mendengar melalui interkom-nya.

_"Namanya Momoi Satsuki dan dia managerku,"_ jelas Kise.

Menarik. Jadi si model ingin membunuh manager-nya? Orang yang bisa disebut sebagai tangan kanan atau orang kepercayaannya sendiri.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

Pertemuan hari itu selesai. Akashi setuju dengan permintaan Kise Ryouta dan sang model juga tidak lagi mengungkit masalah _Capella _hingga akhir pembicaraan mereka. _Well_, jujur itu dapat membuat Kuroko bernapas lega untuk sesaat.

Akashi dan Kise harus menghentikan pertemuan mereka dikarenakan sang surai pirang mengatakan kalau ia ada jadwal pemotretan dan Akashi mengizinkannya untuk pamit undur diri lebih dulu. Setidaknya mereka sudah tahu target mereka selanjutnya. Momoi Satsuki.

Kini mereka berdua—Akashi serta Kuroko—tengah berada dalam mobil untuk perjalanan kembali ke apartemen. Sejak masuk mobil, Akashi menelepon seseorang dan Kuroko yakin orang tersebut adalah si ahli forensik, Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko yakin itu Midorima karena si pemuda dengan iris berwarna ganda itu menyebutkan soal _hilangkan bukti_, _ubah data kematian_ dan lain sebagainya. Jelas itu sudah menjadi tugas sang dokter muda tersebut.

Akashi menyudahi pembicaraan dan mematikan ponselnya, "Mengejutkan, eh?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengawali jawabannya dengan anggukan kepala, "Ya, aku sependapat denganmu, Akashi-kun,"

"Tidak bisa aku percaya, si pirang itu mengetahui nama kelompok kita," terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat ia mengetahui _code name_ milikmu, Tetsuya,"

Perkataan Akashi benar. Kuroko benar-benar terkejut saat sang model menyebut soal _Le Cirque Noir_. Namun ia lebih terkejut saat sang model mengetahui _code name _miliknya yang jelas-jelas sangat rahasia itu.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut tapi—"

Perkataan Kuroko langsung dipotong oleh Akashi, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Lagipula Ryouta hanya mengetahui namamu dan ia tidak mengenali pemilik nama itu sebenarnya." Jelas Akashi. "Yang jelas sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Tetsuya."

Kuroko kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih penasaran dengan identitas orang yang membocorkan informasi itu pada Ryouta,"

"Iya. Tapi bukan saatnya bagi kita untuk mencari tahu soal hal itu sekarang, Akashi-kun. Kita masih memiliki tugas,"

Bibir Akashi terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai, "Wah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini, _Capella_?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada merendahkan.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Karena itu memang sudah tugasku, _Archenar_."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Malam tak berbintang, angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang dan jarak pandang normal._

Kuroko berusaha untuk mengkalkulasi keadaan di sekitarnya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi sudah ia perkirakan. Walaupun kemampuan perkiraan miliknya tidak sebagus milik Akashi Seijuuro, namun setidaknya ia dapat mencegah hal-hal buruk yang dapat terjadi. Mungkin.

Saat ini ia tengah menunggu di atas atap sebuah gedung berlantai delapan dan tepat arah jam 12 dari tempatnya sekarang, terdapat sebuah gedung lain yang diketahui akan dikunjungi oleh manager Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memberitahu mereka kalau akan ada pertemuan semacam reuni antar para manager model disana. Pesta kecil-kecilan di malam hari.

"Kau serius sekali, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tak menoleh untuk melihat laki-laki di sampingnya. Fokus matanya lebih tertuju pada lensa kecil yang terpasang pada senapannya. Dilihat dari posisinya saat ini, Momoi Satsuki belum datang dan hanya ada Kise Ryouta bersama—yang diyakininya—para staf lain di ruangan target. Berbincang satu sama lain setelah itu tertawa lebar, juga puas.

"Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

Satu frasa yang diucapkan Akashi tepat di sampingnya berhasil menarik perhatian sang surai biru muda. Sang _Archenar_ mengadahkan kepala; tak menatapnya dan lebih memilih sang malam sambil menyandarkan punggung pada tembok pembatas.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Hidup bebas dan tertawa puas seperti itu," Akashi mengedikan bahu tak acuh. Sepasang iris berbeda warnanya tertutup. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dicoba untuk diresapinya.

"Begitukah?" Kuroko kembali bertanya, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. "Kurasa definisi menyenangkan setiap orang berbeda-beda."

_Emperor eye's_ itu terbuka cepat, mengerling ke arah Kuroko. "Lalu kau, Tetsuya, apa kau senang hidup seperti ini?"

Yang ditanya tertegun sejenak. Tak menyangka arah pembicaraan mereka beralih pada hal seperti ini. Senang? Entahlah. Kuroko bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup senang. Apakah senang itu ketika peluru yang ditembakannya tepat mengenai target? Apakah senang itu ketika korban yang ditembaknya kini terlelap dalam tidur abadinya? Atau, apakah senang itu ketika ia bersama murid-murid kecilnya?

Kuroko tak tahu. Belum tahu.

Definisi kata 'senang' di sini mungkin berbeda dengan orang lain. Dan hal itu mengusik pikirannya, entahlah. Kuroko jadi mual memikirkannya.

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh?" lanjut Akashi kemudian; menjawab tingkah diam sang surai biru muda. "Tapi aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana seandainya kita berdua hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang lain di dunia ini?"

"_Normal_?" Kuroko tertawa, miris. Dan lebih meremehkan.

"Ya, normal," laki-laki di sampingnya ikut tertawa, sinis. "Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang normal, bekerja dengan normal, bersenang-senang dengan normal, dan—"

"—mencintai seseorang dengan normal."

Pandangan Akashi terfokus seluruhnya pada Kuroko. Sepasang iris dwi warna itu menatap lekat-lekat langit biru di malam hari milik Kuroko. Memakunya agar jangan berpaling. Menebak dasar jiwa sang C_apella_ di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko, jengah. Sepertinya ia salah bicara tadi.

Garis tipis di wajah Akashi menekuk geli. "Bagaimana seandainya jika kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama selamanya, Tetsuya? Apakah itu normal?"

Astaga, jantung Kuroko nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

"Lupakan itu!" sungutnya keki. Mengabaikan tangan Akashi yang mengacak surai birunya asal lalu memutar tubuh dan kembali berhadapan dengan senjata api kesayangannya. Setidaknya benda baja berwarna hitam itu tidak membuat mata dan pipinya terasa panas. Sial! Terkadang ucapan telak Akashi Seijuuro memang sulit untuk dibalasnya.

Iris langitnya kembali fokus pada lensa.

_Orang-orang mulai berdatangan_, pikirnya. Terlihat Kise tengah menyambut tamu-tamunya dengan senyum yang lebar. Entah asli atau palsu. Orang tak akan mungkin menyadari bahwa senyum bak pangeran itu hanyalah kedok, bukan? Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa kebaikan yang dilakukan sang model hanyalah sandiwara palsu yang dilakukannya. Lakon gelap akan hidupnya.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa sadar kesepuluh jari Kuroko mengerat dan satu jarinya yang tersimpan di depan pelatuk bergetar kecil.

"Akashi-kun, sang target sudah tiba."

Akashi memutar tubuh dengan tenang. Mengambil teropong kecil yang tersimpan tidak jauh darinya—tergeletak sedari tadi. Lensa okulernya merefleksikan dengan jelas sosok Momoi Satsuki. Gadis berambut panjang sakura itu tersenyum lebar kepada sang model asuhannya, berbincang sesaat, setelah itu tertawa bersama Kise. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi, jika boleh dikatakan seperti itu.

"Gadis yang manis dan baik," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, lalu setelah itu menyeringai. "Sayang hidupnya harus berakhir sampai di sini."

Kuroko tak mendengarkan, ia lupa akan telinganya. Dilihatnya gadis _sakura_ itu masih mengumbar senyum kepada sesama para staf. Sesekali diselingi oleh tawa dan ucapan kecil, membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Kise berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan mendekati jendela besar yang berada di sana, tepat mengarah langsung pada keaadaan luar, jauh beberapa meter dari bawah.

Ia menunggu _timing_ yang pas.

Dilihatnya Kise melambaikan tangan ke arah Momoi, memanggilnya secara isyarat. Sang gadis yang menyadarinya mengucap pamit pada para staf, setelah itu berjalan mendekati Kise. Sang model yang saat ini tengah bersandar pada kaca jendela besar di belakangnya. Wajah si pirang memang tidak terlihat, namun managernya bisa Kuroko lihat dengan jelas.

_Sedikit lagi_. Dan setelah ini jendela itu akan retak sedikit, mengenai bagian _frontal_ Momoi Satsuki dan menembusnya hingga bagian _oksipital_. Melubangi otak besar dan kecilnya.

"Tetsuya, target sudah berada di titik _x_."

Kuroko mengangguk. Pelatuk sudah siap ditariknya.

Momoi Satsuki semakin mendekat. Berjalan … dekat … dekat …

Dan suara Akashi terdengar, bergema hingga gendang telinganya.

"Sekarang, Tetsuya."

Hening.

Tak ada suara tembakan yang terdengar bahkan jendela retak yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menoleh cepat, heran sekaligus kesal. Mendapati sang surai biru muda diam tak berkutik dari tempatnya.

Kedua bola mata Akashi membelalak.

Gemetar. Tubuh itu gemetar. Mula-mula sebentar, namun seiringnya detik jam yang berjalan, getaran itu semakin hebat. Kedua tangannya tidak jauh berbeda, apalagi kesepuluh jemarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tetsuya! Hei, Tetsuya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya diam yang bisa ia berikan,_

_Kepada dirinya pun, ia tidak mampu mengucapkan jawaban,_

_Karena selamanya dendam itu akan selalu tersimpan,_

_Dan terkubur dalam-dalam._

**.**

**être poursuivie (_To Be Continued)_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Halooo~~ Kembali lagi dengan kamiii XDD

**Suki : **Tumben kita pubblish lumayan cepat, Alice =3= *kibas-kibas kipas*

**Alice : **Ya, karena UKK udah lewat dan tinggal menunggu raport Suki~ sekolah juga pasti sepi, lalala~ /gak nyambung/

**Suki : ***guling-guling* tinggal menunggu libur U3U

**Alice : ***geleng-geleng* Yosh! Terima kasih buat Minnatachi yang sudah me-review di chap sebelumnya ya~ XD

**Suki :** Untuk fave dan follow-nya juga. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini X3

**Alice : **Dan terakhir...

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! XD *wink*


	4. File Three : It's Show Time

_Kabut-kabut berupa serpihan kenangan lama menutupi jalannya,_

_Berbayang serta gelap jadi tanpa arah._

_Dan karenanya ia disini,_

_Untuk menebus sumpahnya yang telah terlupakan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**File Three : It's Show Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi langsung mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan mengguncangkan tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Tetsuya, jawab aku!" Perintah Akashi dengan nada otoriter.

Kesal, itu yang dirasakan Akashi sekarang. Tidak biasanya si tangan kanan pemuda bersurai _scarlet _tersebut melalaikan tugasnya dan tidak biasanya pula sang _sniper_ tidak menjawab perkataan yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan. Walaupun begitu, jujur saja, Akashi agak sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Kuroko saat ini.

Jeda panjang menjadi awal jawaban sang surai biru langit dan kemudian ia menurunkan senapannya. "—tidak bisa,"

Mata hetero itu menajam saat mendegar suara lemah Kuroko, "lihat aku dan ulangi jawabanmu barusan, _Capella_." Perintah sang emperor lagi dan kali ini dengan nada sedikit melunak.

Kuroko menurut dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Akashi. _Ada kemarahan terlukis di sana dan juga ada sedikit ... apakah itu kekhawatiran?_

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Akashi-kun." Ulang Kuroko.

"Apa alasanmu? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri aku tidak menoleransi kegagalan seperti ini, Tetsuya."

_Awalnya dengan nada tinggi, menuntut jawaban dan selanjutnya menjadi rendah karena, mungkin, rasa kecewa_, pikir Kuroko.

Sang pemilik _code name Capella_ itu tahu kalau ia sudah melalaikan tugasnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang ia gagal tepat di depan sang atasan, Akashi Seijuuro. Entah kenapa, padahal ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Tapi setelah melihat calon korbannya serta sang klien yang tengah berbincang-bincang, ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Bahasa tubuh itu. Gestur, raut wajah serta senyuman itu tidak dapat menipunya. Perasaan serta suasana hati seseorang dapat tergambar jelas dari perilakunya dan Kuroko dapat membaca semua tanda itu sebaik ia membaca sebuah novel.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang memiliki kemampuan membaca mikro ekspresi, kemampuan yang membuatnya dapat mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang dengan mudah atau kemampuan 'membaca pikiran' menurut orang-orang awam. Walaupun secara kenyataan ia sendiri tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Kuroko hanya membaca tanda-tanda yang tidak kasat mata dari tindakan seseorang untuk mengetahui 'isi pikiran' orang tersebut.

Awalnya sang pemuda beriris _baby blue_ itu hanya senang memperhatikan perilaku orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun lama-kelamaan ia sadar kalau kemampuannya ini dapat ia manfaatkan saat sedang bertugas.

Contoh yang sering ia dapatkan adalah melihat senyuman seseorang. Akan ada kerutan di sekitar mata apabila orang tersebut tersenyum tulus dan hal yang sebaliknya akan terjadi bila orang tersebut tersenyum palsu, tidak akan ada kerutan di sekitar matanya.

Menyenangkan. Tapi di sisi lain, ini serasa seperti kutukan. Tidak sedikit orang yang kesal saat ekspresinya dibaca karena katanya itu melanggar privasi. Jadi Kuroko Tetsuya lebih suka menyembunyikan kemampuannya ini dari orang-orang, kecuali sang atasan, tentu saja.

Lagipula, bukankah dengan menyembunyikan kemampuannya ini, orang-orang akan bebas berekspresi dihadapannya tanpa perlu merasa ketakutan?

"Aku merasakan ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, Akashi-kun," lanjut Kuroko kemudian, meski ia masih merasa bersalah dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Kedua alis milik Akashi terangkat dan kedua pupil matanya melebar. "Apa maksudmu ada yang janggal?" Tanya Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kuroko menghela napas berat, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. "Klien kita, Kise Ryouta, sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin dan sampai rela menggagalkan misi ini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sinis.

"Bahasa tubuhnya."

Akashi mendengus sebal, "Kemampuan mikro ekspresimu lagi?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Kise-kun tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh Momoi-san, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi terdiam, sengaja menunggu sang lawan bicara untuk melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Jarak tubuh mereka kurang dari lima belas senti, hal itu menandakan Kise-kun dan Momoi-san akrab satu sama lain, tidak ada masalah di antara mereka berdua," jelas Kuroko.

"Lanjutkan. Aku merasa bukti-buktimu tidak hanya sebatas itu, Tetsuya."

"Badan Kise-kun dan kedua kakinya mengarah tepat ke arah Momoi-san. Hal itu berarti, Kise-kun tertarik dengan Momoi-san," Kuroko diam sejenak. Namun melihat gestur Akashi, sepertinya ia harus kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dan raut wajah keduanya, mereka berdua tertawa dan tersenyum tulus. Bukan akting dan tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun. Jadi sejauh pengamatanku, mereka—terutama Kise-kun—tidak memiliki rasa benci satu sama lain."

Akashi Seijuuro menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Jadi dengan semua alasan itu, kau mengambil keputusan kalau Ryouta tidak jadi ingin membunuh Satsuki?"

"Bukan tidak jadi, Akashi-kun. Dari awal, Kise-kun memang tidak berniat membunuh Momoi-san. Ia menyayangi Momoi-san atau mungkin malah ... mencintainya."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, "Kalau begitu, untuk apa Ryouta menghubungi kita?"

Kepala dengan surai _baby_ _blue_ itu menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab datar. "Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak tahu alasannya, Akashi-kun,"

Dan kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka. Dinginnya angin malam pun mulai berhembus menusuk indera peraba mereka selayaknya jarum tajam. Mereka berdua saling tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya Akashi angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku sudah mencurigai Ryouta."

Kuroko menoleh cepat ke arahnya, terkejut. "Lalu kenapa—"

"_Kenapa aku menerima permintaannya,_ itu yang mau kau tanyakan bukan, Tetsuya?" Sela Akashi cepat.

_Kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan orang lain_, batin Kuroko kesal.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku menerima permintaan Ryouta karena aku memiliki alasan," Menatap ke arah Kuroko dan mengunci iris biru langit tersebut agar tidak berpaling darinya. "Ada seseorang yang memberitahu Ryouta soal identitas kita dan aku pikir mungkin bisa mengorek informasi dari model itu." Terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Dan aku curiga, ia sengaja memanggil kita untuk memastikan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari orang tersebut."

Pemuda dengan iris dwi warna itu menutup matanya sejenak lalu mulai memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

"Bereskan semua perlengkapanmu, Tetsuya. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Pukul 09.00 malam tepat.

Kise menghela napas pelan begitu arah jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan waktu lebih. Keningnya berkerut samar, merasa ada yang janggal. Aneh. Tentu saja ini ada yang aneh.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu seharusnya tembakan itu sudah terjadi. _Seharusnya_, kaca jendela besar di belakangnya hancur, menyebabkan kepingan kacanya bertebaran dan cipratan berbau tembaga memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tepat ketika butir timah panas yang ditembakan seseorang jauh di sana menembus bagian kepala Momoi. Seharusnya terdengar jeritan memenuhi ruangan. Seharusnya … seharusnya … seharusnya ….

Momoi Satsuki jatuh dan mati di tangannya.

Namun mengapa semua itu tidak terjadi? Susah-susah ia mengajak gadis itu untuk berdiri di titik yang sudah ditentukan. Berdiri tepat pada jangkauan tembakan sang _sniper_. Dan sekali lagi, mengapa?

"Ah, Ki-chan!"

Kise mendongak. Mendapati gadis berambut _sakura_ itu kembali berlari kecil ke arahnya, gelas _champagne_ tinggi dan kecil berada di tangan kanan mungilnya.

"Ada apa, Momocchi?" tanyanya begitu si gadis memberikan gelas, Kise mengambilnya, menyesapnya sedikit, setelah itu kembali menatap Momoi.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" ibu jari Momoi mengarah pada kerumunan di belakangnya, ada senyum manis yang terpoles di paras anggunnya. Meski Kise tahu manager-nya itu kelelahan. "Sejak tadi kau berdiri disini terus,"

Kise menggeleng pelan, "Nanti aku ke sana-ssu! Momocchi ke sana dulu saja,"

"Kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Kise mengerjap, lalu menjawab. "Ah, tidak! Aku hanya sedang berpikir, itu saja."

Sepasang _fuschia_ itu menatapnya secara intens. Rautnya berubah serius, tidak jauh berbeda dengan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut, kesal. Mengambil satu langkah maju lebih dekat pada si pirang, Momoi mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kening sang model. Membuat si pirang berjengit pelan, terkejut.

"Momo—"

"Baiklah! Kau tidak demam. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan saja, Ki-chan," mata bulatnya berbinar tegas, "ayo kita pulang saja,"

"Tu—tunggu! Momocchi—"

"Jangan membantah!" jari telunjuk Momoi terangkat, ujungnya menempel di kening sang model. "Aku akan membuat alasan pada yang lain, kau bereskan semua barangmu Ki-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kise tertegun. Membantah dalam hati walaupun tak bisa diucapkannya secara lisan. Membiarkan tanpa sadar gadis di depannya berlalu begitu saja. Kise sudah kenal baik sifat Momoi Satsuki yang dikenalnya. Tentu saja, gadis itu manager-nya. Gadis itu tangan kanannya. Gadis itu orang yang dipercayainya dan gadis itu juga yang ia sayangi atau mungkin, yang ia cintai. Tapi … kenapa?

"Tch!" Kise mengacak rambutnya frustasi, setelah itu mendecakan lidah. "_Archenar, _mungkin aku harus meminta alasannya nanti, kenapa ia tidak jadi menembaknya." Desis sang model.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap lurus pemandangan di luar sana lewat jendela. Tak ada bintang, kecuali kerlap-kerlip setiap gedung di sekitarnya, menjadi refleksi bintang yang ada. Mata madunya berkilat tajam, pupil memicing, dan iris yang menyipit.

"Oh, juga _Capella_," seulas seringai menghiasi parasnya.

Hah, Kise jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika sang _sniper_ benar-benar menembak Momoi Satsuki?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan gagal dalam tugas kali ini, Akashi."

Sudut mata hijaunya mengerling sesaat, mengarah pada laki-laki bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri di rak buku besar apartemennya. Selalu seperti itu. Padahal waktu itu Akashi pernah bilang bahwa buku-buku yang dimilikinya membosankan semua, tapi setiap kali laki-laki itu mampir ke apartemennya, perpustakaan mini itu yang pertama kali didekatinya.

"Aku tidak ingat meminta komentarmu, Shintarou," balas sang _Archenar _tak acuh. Mengambil satu buku, lalu membukanya secara acak.

"Asal kau tahu saja, susah payah aku membuat alasan. Dan kau datang kemari mengatakan bahwa penembakannya sama sekali tidak terjadi?" Midorima mendengus, setelah itu tertawa remeh. "Ya, aku anggap itu sebagai kegagalan."

"Berhenti. Mengatakannya. Shintarou." Akashi menyimpan buku yang diambilnya tadi dengan sedikit keras, sengaja untuk menggertak. Ia tidak suka diremehkan. "Jika bukan karena Tetsuya, sudah pasti aku tembak sendiri targetnya,"

"Kuroko, huh?" sahut Midorima, dengan nada sarkasme. Akashi sudah menjelaskannya untuk yang satu itu. Begitu laki-laki itu datang, yang dikatakannya adalah mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengenai mental pemuda itu. Mengenai keunikan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tentu tahu, Tetsuya itu mudah terguncang."

"Ya, tak perlu kau jelaskan." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya setelah itu bangkit berdiri dari sofanya. Langkah kakinya berjalan ke konter dapur, mengambil dua cangkir kecil di lemari atas, lalu menyalakan alat pemanas kopi.

"Kopi?"

Tawaran singkat, namun Akashi memahaminya.

"Tentu," Akashi tersenyum, simpul. Membiarkan Midorima menuangkan cairan hitam itu ke dalam cangkir. Setelah terisi penuh, ia membawa keduanya ke tengah ruangan dan meletakannya di atas meja dekat sofa. Seketika juga sang surai merah sudah duduk di salah satu sofanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroko sekarang?"

"Kurasa ia sudah cukup tenang,"

Midorima duduk di sofanya seraya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sama sekali. "Syukurlah," menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya, Midorima melanjutkan, "dan bukan berarti aku peduli pada keadaannya-nanodayo,"

_Selalu tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri_, batin Akashi. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu, Shintarou," Tanggap Akashi disertai kekehan pelan. Tangannya pun menggapai cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat tersebut dan mulai meminum isinya.

Hening sesaat lalu tiba-tiba ponsel milik Akashi berbunyi.

Iris dwi warna itu memicing saat melihat kontaknya dan lalu tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_"Tentunya ada hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, _Archenar_."_ Ucap suara di seberang sana, tanpa ada kalimat sapaan sebagai salam pembuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti katamu. Memang ada yang harus aku bicarakan," jawab Akashi sedikit angkuh. Setidaknya ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan sang klien. Sikap profesional harus tetap ia tunjukan.

Sang model mendecakan lidahnya kesal, _"Hari ini kita bertemu di _café _yang sama, pada jam yang sama."_ Dan seketika sambungan telepon terputus.

"Biar aku tebak, yang menghubungimu tadi itu klien yang meminta ganti rugi karena misimu gagal?" Tanya Midorima.

"Sudah aku katakan itu bukan gagal, Shintarou," Jawab Akashi kesal. "Dan, ya, seperti tebakanmu ia memintaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Benar-benar sungguh merepotkan."

"Setidaknya bersikaplah profesional, jangan tunjukan kekesalanmu itu pada klien," Tanggap sang surai hijau.

"Benar," Akashi pun melirik jam tangannya, "Masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum waktu perjanjian. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku menunggu di sini sebentar, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Midorima menghela napasnya, "Terserah padamu saja," Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Dan menurutku untuk pertemuan kali ini, kau harus pergi sendiri, Akashi. Tanpa Kuroko, tentu saja."

"Tentunya aku sadar akan hal itu, Shintarou," jawab Akashi dingin dan iris emperor itu mulai berkilat tajam, "Aku tidak ingin melihat _Capella_ kembali terguncang."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Akashi memasuki _café_ bergaya Perancis yang sebelumnya pernah ia datangi. Masih dengan suasana hangat dan bersahabat yang sama. _Well_, Akashi masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lagipula baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia kesini dengan Kuroko untuk menemui sang klien.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _café_ dan menemukan sang model sudah duduk di tempat yang sama seperti pertemuan mereka kemarin.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," sapa Akashi sambil mengambil duduk di hadapan sang model beriris madu tersebut.

"Ya, aku menunggu. Menunggu penjelasanmu _Archenar_," tanggap Kise telak, ada kekesalan di sana. "Bagaimana bisa kau gagal dalam tugas ini? Aku rasa ini tugas yang mudah bagi kalian, _Le Cirque Noir_," terdengar penekanan pada saat Kise Ryouta menyebutkan nama kelompok dengan bahasa Perancis itu.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, oke … baiklah. Hal yang pertama kali ia dapatkan begitu menemui sang model adalah pertanyaan yang menuntut. Oh, bagus sekali Kise Ryouta! Namun sayang Akashi tidak menyukainya.

"_Mudah_ di sini, memiliki definisi yang berbeda antara kami dan kau, model," cetus Akashi, dengan membubuhi nada remeh di sana. "Jangan berpikir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang itu semudah kau memotret wajah palsumu."

Astaga, sombongnya. Kise hampir menganga begitu mendengarnya.

"Berbeda, huh?" bibir tipis sang model mendengus geli, "lalu, apa alasanmu?"

"Mudah," Akashi mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Terlalu banyak saksi ketika kami bertugas,"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah orang-orang yang berada di pesta kemarin—"

"Itu menjadi salah satunya," potong Akashi, tak merasa bersalah ketika menyela ucapan si pirang di depannya. "Tapi gedung kami tepat bersebelahan dengan gedung para remaja yang _sedang_ mengadakan pesta juga."

Kise mengerutkan kening.

"Jika kau berada di posisi kami, mungkin kau tak akan pernah mau menarik pelatuknya. Kau tentu tahu alasannya, Ryouta,"

_Karena presentase keadaan dilaporkan polisi akan lebih besar_, batin Kise jengah. Terlebih ketika _Archenar_ di depannya ini memanggil namanya secara langsung. Meski sebenarnya Kise ragu kalau orang mengerikan bersurai merah itu bisa berada dibalik jeruji besi nantinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Tak ada keraguan."

"Baiklah," si pirang terkekeh geli, namun binar matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan berusaha mempercayainya."

"Aku harap," garis tipis di wajah sang emperor menekuk simpul. "Oh, dan satu hal lagi,"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang memberikan informasi padamu mengenai kelompok kami?"

Iris madu itu mengerjap beberapa kali, setelahnya tergelak. Tawa memenuhi atmosfir di sekeliling mereka, lebih tepatnya Kise yang tertawa. Entah karena pertanyaan konyol Akashi, entah karena pertanyaan itu diluar dugaannya, atau entah karena ia merasa dirinya yang dituntut oleh pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tak kusangka kau masih bertanya untuk hal yang satu itu, _Archenar_," sahut Kise di sela-sela tawanya. Mengabaikan tatapan sinis juga tajam iris dwi warna di depannya.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti kalau aku tidak bercanda,"

"Hei, hei, santai dulu," kedua tangan Kise terangkat, "tapi sebelum itu—"

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya. Membuat Akashi mau tak mau penasaran dibuatnya.

"—bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa sang _Capella _kemarin tidak jadi menembak managerku?"

Akashi yakin ia melihat seringai di sana. Terpoles di paras sang model, manis.

"Ah, ataukah ... ia sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhnya. Benar begitu, _Archenar_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lebih dalam ketika ia mengetahui kebenaran,_

_Suatu kebohongan yang akan berubah menjadi kepercayaan,_

_Menjadikan awal bagi kebencian yang baru,_

_Tanpa ada akhir yang mengakhiri semua._

**.**

****être poursuivie (_To Be Continued)_****

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hyahoo~ Kembali lagi dengan Alice dan Suki disini!

**Alice :** Bener-bener, deh. Habis pulang karaokean langsung update...

**Suki :** Hehe~ Tapi kan Alice sendiri yang semangat ngelanjutin ini...

**Alice :** Nggak juga, kata siapa? *buang muka*

**Suki :** Tsundere-nya kumaat~ 8D

**Alice :** Urusai, Suki!

**Suki :** Hehe~ Oh, iya! Makasih ya buat semuanya yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya! XD

**Alice :** Makasih juga yang udah fav dan follow fic inii *bow* X3

**Suki :** Akhir kata...

**Alice & Suki :** Review, please! XD *wink*


	5. File Four : Curtains Up

_"Pada akhirnya, semua hanya akan menjadi jebakan yang tak berujung._

_Siapa yang seharusnya lebih dipercaya?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Le Serment"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

_**"Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas cerita ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**Story by :**

**Alice Klein and Suki Pie**

**.**

**.**

**File Four : Curtains Up **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko-sensei, sampai jumpa minggu depan!" teriak seorang gadis kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya disertai tawa penuh keceriaan khas anak-anak.

Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman dan tidak lupa turut melambaikan tangannya juga, "Hati-hati di jalan, Mia-chan." Sahut Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menatap punggung anak perempuan tadi beserta seorang wanita paruh baya—ibu si anak—yang makin menjauh meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak.

Ah, Mia-chan memang selalu dijemput paling terakhir di antara teman-temannya yang lain dan Kuroko sudah hapal benar akan hal itu. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah lama mengajar di taman kanak-kanak ini. Sekadar kerja sambilan. Lagipula Kuroko sangat senang bermain dengan anak kecil dan ia akan merasa terhibur saat melihat tingkah laku mereka yang polos.

_Well_, setidaknya dengan mendengar celotehan dari anak-anak didiknya, Kuroko dapat sedikit melupakan sisi lain dari kehidupannya yang gelap.

Kuroko masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tempat bermain anak-anaknya tadi. Berantakan dan seperti kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari sehabis anak muridnya pulang adalah membereskan tempat itu agar kembali rapi seperti sedia kala.

Ia membungkuk. Meraih beberapa balok kayu berwarna-warni yang tergeletak berserakan di lantai lalu memasukannya ke dalam _box_ berisi mainan serupa. Kemudian mengambil mobil-mobilan dan boneka-boneka binatang lalu menyusunnya teratur di dalam sebuah rak.

"Aku harap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersentak pelan dengan suara berat yang menginterupsi kegiatannya dan… oh, Kuroko kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Walaupun jujur ia sendiri bingung kenapa sang pemilik suara tersebut bisa berada di sini sekarang.

"Kau tidak menggangguku, Midorima-kun." Sahutnya setelah selesai merapikan boneka-boneka di rak. "Ada apa Midorima-kun kemari?"

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang dibereskan Kuroko. Iris hijaunya ia edarkan. Entah kenapa sang dokter muda merasa asing saat memasuki ruangan itu. Mungkinkah itu akibat dari pekerjaannya yang lebih banyak memakai warna putih sebagai warna dasar langit-langit, dinding serta perabotan lain sehingga ia merasa berbeda dengan ruang kelas sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang menyuguhkan warna-warni yang ceria juga hangat di setiap jengkalnya?

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan dan aku tidak ingin Akashi mengetahuinya," langsung ke intinya sebab Midorima pikir untuk apa berbasa-basi. Jari telunjuk Midorima pun membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Ya… setidaknya sampai aku memberitahunya nanti," tambahnya kemudian.

Dahi Kuroko mengernyit bingung. Apa yang ingin Midorima bicarakan sampai ia tidak memberitahukan pemuda bersurai merah menyala tersebut?

Tangan Midorima mengambil sebuah bungkusan bening dari kantung sebelah kanan jas putihnya dan menyodorkannya kepada sang guru taman kanak-kanak. Kuroko meraihnya. Sekilas ia dapat mengetahui isi dari plastik transparan tersebut dan ia mencoba merabanya tanpa mengeluarkan benda itu dari bungkusannya.

"Midorima-kun, ini—"

Sebuah peluru, yang kalau dilihat lebih jelas meninggalkan samar-samar noda kecokelatan darah yang mengering di tiap sisinya.

"Iya, seperti dugaanmu itu peluru dari senapan jenis _truvelo_," balas Midorima.

Kuroko terus memperhatikan peluru itu dengan seksama, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Midorima menunjukan peluru itu di hadapannya. Sang _sniper_ tahu kalau ini peluru jenis _truvelo_. Lalu kenapa? Apa tujuan si ahli forensik menunjukan ini—

Tunggu!

Pupil dari kedua manik biru langit itu melebar, terkejut. Ia teringat sesuatu.

Melihat ekspresi kaget Kuroko—yang hanya sekilas karena dengan cepat wajahnya kembali menjadi datar—Midorima tersenyum tipis lalu mendenguskan napasnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, _Capella_? Karena aku yakin peluru yang aku temukan di dalam tubuh korban kita tempo hari itu bukanlah peluru _truvelo_ milikmu,"

* * *

><p>"Biar aku pastikan satu hal," Akashi melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, dagu terangkat sedikit, angkuh, "aku yakin kalau kau mengetahui nama <em>Capella <em>tidak hanya dari namanya saja, tapi—"

"Wajahnya juga? Yap, itu benar," Kise tertawa geli, renyah sekali. "Meskipun aku, jujur saja, hanya melihat sebagian wajahnya karena tertutupi tudung jaketnya malam itu,"

Ada helaan napas lega dalam hati Akashi. Harapan kecilnya mengatakan bahwa model serba tahu seperti Kise Ryouta itu tidak melihat Kuroko sepenuhnya. Lain kali, ingatkan dirinya untuk meminta sang biru muda memakai pakaian yang bisa menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan pakai masker pun tak masalah.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau lihat?" nada suara Akashi terdengar lebih dalam, tidak suka dengan topik yang dibicarakannya.

"Posesif seperti biasanya, huh?" si pirang mendengus, "padahal baru satu yang kuketahui, tapi kau begitu menjaga mereka dengan ketat."

Rongga mata Akashi berputar. "Tidak juga," sahutnya ringan. "Kerahasiaan kelompok kami adalah nomor satu." _Dan Tetsuya menjadi prioritas setelahnya,_ tambahnya dalam hati. _Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Shintarou, dan—_

Akashi menggelengkan kepala. Sial, pikirannya jadi melantur ke mana-mana, tidak jelas.

"Berwarna biru,"

"Huh?"

"Yang kulihat malam itu, _Capella_ identik dengan warna biru. Seperti langit. Sayap yang bebas. Sang _snipper _berwarna biru! Julukan yang bagus bukan?"

Kewaspadaan Akashi makin bertambah.

* * *

><p>Kuroko mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Jujur aku terkejut saat Midorima-kun mengetahuinya," terdiam sejenak. "Walaupun aku sendiri yakin hal ini akan diketahui cepat atau lambat,"<p>

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kuroko masih sibuk merangkai penjelasan yang tidak bertele-tele di otaknya sedangkan Midorima memilih untuk diam, menunggu penjelasan sang lawan bicara.

"Sudah sebanyak apa yang Midorima-kun ketahui?" akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Kuroko.

Midorima mengedikan kedua bahunya, "Tidak banyak," lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "hanya soal ukuran peluru yang tidak sesuai dengan kaliber senapanmu lalu soal lukamu yang aku obati kemarin,"

"Luka?" Telapak tangan Kuroko merayap menyusuri perban yang menutup sebagian lengannya. "Jadi sudah sejak awal Midorima-kun mengetahuinya?"

"Saat awal, aku menyadari kalau itu bukan luka goresan biasa," Iris _jade_ dibalik kacamata itu menatap Kuroko intens. "Luka itu terlalu dalam. Luka goresan biasa hanya akan melukai bagian terluar kulit. Atau bisa aku sebut bagian epidermis,"

"Lalu, kenapa Midorima-kun tidak segera memberitahukan pada Akashi-kun saat itu juga?"

"Karena aku belum curiga dan aku pikir kau sengaja berbohong agar Akashi tidak berlebihan mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Midorima. "Kecurigaanku bermula saat kembali memeriksa peluru itu, beda ukuran dan aku mulai menyadari mungkin ada hubungan antara lukamu dengan peluru tersebut,"

Kuroko kembali terdiam.

"Dan… bukankah tadi aku meminta penjelasan darimu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko mendengus geli. "Maaf, hanya saja… aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana, Midorima-kun,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan padamu," ujar Midorima. "Jadi bukan kau yang menembak Imayoshi Shouchi kemarin?"

"Imayoshi Shouchi?"

"Oh, ayolah! Pria yang 'seharusnya' kau tembak di lapangan basket dan Akashi ada di sana juga, memberi perintah langsung padamu,"

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak begitu ingat namanya," Kuroko memang tidak mengingat jelas nama-nama dari korbannya. Toh, untuk apa juga ia mengingat nama orang yang akhirnya akan mati di tangannya sendiri. "Ya, memang bukan aku yang menembaknya,"

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang melakukan itu?"

Gelengan kepala mengawali jawaban Kuroko. "Aku tidak tahu," lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat sang dokter muda dengan jelas. "Tapi aku sempat melihatnya ada di gedung yang berseberangan dengan gedung tempatku berada,"

Alis Midorima terangkat sebelah, "Ada _sniper_ lain rupanya?"

"Seperti itulah," jawab Kuroko lugas, ringan malah. "Dan aku yakin beberapa orang yang mencegahku menembak itu juga adalah kolega-kolega dari sang _sniper_ tersebut,"

Bibir Midorima yang terbuka hendak memberikan pertanyaan, langsung menutup kembali saat Kuroko memberikan pernyataan.

"Ada beberapa—ah, dua—orang yang menghentikanku saat itu. Salah satu di antara mereka menarikku menjauh dari pinggir gedung dan satu lagi memperingatkanku agar aku tidak mengganggu rencana mereka,"

Midorima tidak memberi tanggapan. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali mendengarkan.

"Namun aku menolak dan terpaksa harus melawan mereka,"

"Dan akibat dari perlawananmu, kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

Kepala biru muda itu mengangguk. "Ada yang membawa pisau lipat waktu itu. Mungkin secara tidak sengaja, lenganku tergores,"

"Seperti dugaanku, luka itu disebabkan dari benda tajam," tanggap Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan pada Midorima-kun. Sebab sesudah penembakan itu terjadi, mereka semua pergi termasuk _sniper_—yang mungkin, pemimpin mereka."

Kembali kesunyian melingkupi atmosfer di antara mereka berdua. Setidaknya Kuroko sudah memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui pada Midorima. Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia bicarakan pada si surai hijau.

Di luar hubungan bisnis—ya, Kuroko anggap ini sebagai bisnis, Kuroko dengan Midorima memang kurang akrab satu sama lain. Entah itu karena topik pembicaraan mereka yang selalu tidak satu pemikiran atau karena faktor kesibukan masing-masing yang akhirnya malah membuat mereka canggung.

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau _sniper_ itu juga menggunakan senapan dengan jenis yang sama denganmu, Kuroko. Hanya kaliber-nya yang membedakan," ucap Midorima memecah keheningan seraya membalik badannya. "Selesai membersihkan semua mainan anak-anak ini, ikutlah denganku,"

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, Midorima—"

"Aku tunggu di depan. Kau dan aku akan memeriksa kembali jasad Imayoshi Shouchi di departemen bagian forensik." Midorima pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Memeriksa jasad?"

* * *

><p>Lama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan sang klien yang banyak tingkah itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dan mau tak mau, menerimanya atau tidak, Akashi harus sedikit bersabar menghadapinya. Di sisi lain karena rasa penasarannya, di sisi lain karena ia membutuhkan informasi lebih. Tapi bagian dirinya yang egois tidak ingin merasa bahwa ia meminta dan membutuhkan bantuan si pirang.<p>

"Kau tahu _Capella _itu seorang _sniper_?"

Kise tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya bergerak aneh, disembunyikan lewat pergerakan kecilnya sambil menyesap _lemon tea_ yang baru saja dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasa asam dan manis yang menyatu akan selalu menjadi favoritnya. Seperti hidup di dunia ini, pikirnya. Tentu dibubuhi rasa pahit sebagai kejahatannya. Ya, terkadang hidup memang tidak akan selamanya berjalan monoton, bukan?

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah seseorang yang tidak jadi menembak managerku kemarin malam, sepertinya … iya,"

Sorot mata Akashi menajam. Merasa janggal. "Kau tidak sedang berpikir _sniper_ berbeda selain _Capella_, 'kan?"

"Oh! Sepertinya aku salah berbicara!" setelahnya Kise tergelak, merasa konyol dengan kecerobohannya. Meski ia tahu orang di depannya semakin menatapnya sinis, tidak suka, dan penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Ryouta," habis sudah. Bisa-bisa nyawa si pirang melayang saat ini juga. "Aku tidak main-main,"

"Ayolah, _Archenar_, tidak perlu serius seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya." Detik kesekian setelah Kise memberi jeda, ia menambahkan, "setidaknya untuk saat ini,"

"Kau!"

"Apa? Perlukah aku bilang bahwa orang yang menembak Imayoshi Souichi tempo hari juga adalah _Capella_?"

_Oh, damn!_

* * *

><p>Midorima kembali melirik kaca spion. Sesekali keningnya berkerut samar. Dan setiap selang detik waktu bertambah, kerutan itu semakin dalam.<p>

Mobil hitam itu masih ada di belakang mereka. Nyaris tepat di belakang mobil Midorima, tidak selalu berada di dekatnya langsung. Kadang-kadang ada satu atau dua mobil yang menyelip di antara mereka. Tetapi Midorima sadar, juga memerhatikan bahwa mobil itu terus mengikutinya sejak mereka meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko bekerja.

Ini aneh. Midorima merasa ada yang janggal.

"Midorima-kun?"

Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Kuroko. Ia menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang, di sampingnya. "Ya?"

Kening Kuroko berkerut, tetap dalam wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," kilahnya cepat. Sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus memberitahu Kuroko perihal kecemasannya saat ini. Bukannya ia merasa khawatir Kuroko akan panik—tidak, Kuroko bukan tipikal orang seperti itu—hanya saja, ia perlu memastikan apakah mobil hitam itu benar-benar mengikutinya atau tidak.

Kuroko juga tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tidak menuntut jawaban lebih. Pandangannya kembali ke depan, memerhatikan setiap jalanan yang membuatnya bosan. Membiarkan Midorima fokus dengan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Begitu mobil melaju di jalan pertigaan yang salah satunya mengarah ke gedung departemen yang menjadi tujuan mereka, Kuroko melirik Midorima sesaat, setelah itu ke arah samping jendelannya.

"Midorima-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Begitu di pertigaan, jangan mengambil jalan lurus. Ambil jalan yang membelok ke arah kanan,"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Imayoshi Souichi. Nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Akashi, tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang dengan cepat melupakan nama korban yang setiap ditembaknya, Akashi lebih sering mencatat nama korban dalam memori pikirannya. Bertolak belakang sekali, memang. Tapi Akashi memahami alasan mengapa Kuroko melupakannya. Dan salah satunya Imayoshi Souichi. Seorang klien sebelum Kise Ryouta pernah datang menemuinya, dua atau tiga hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Memberikan data berisi Imayoshi Souichi, salah satu direktur suatu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal untuk menjadi target selanjutnya.<p>

"Kau membuat kecurigaanku bertambah, Ryouta," punggung menyentuh sandaran kursi, kaki disilangkan, Akashi mencoba bersikap tenang dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Wajar saja, bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu mengenai—ah, tidak. Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Imayoshi Souichi?"

Kise mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Dia hanya direktur salah satu perusahaan. Pewaris asli direktur sebelumnya, belum menikah, memiliki otak yang cemerlang dalam memonopoli setiap perusahaan yang menurutnya sampah dan juga—"

"Aku tidak butuh silsilah hidupnya," potong Akashi, sebal. "Biar kuperjelas. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang hubungan antara kami dan Imayoshi Souichi?"

Kise mengerjapkan mata bingung, lalu tertawa keras. Dan Akashi bersumpah akan melenyapkan suara tawa menyebalkannya jika si pirang aneh itu melakukannya sekali lagi. Akashi muak mendengarnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, _Archenar_," Kise berhenti sejenak, meredakan tawanya. "Pertanyaanmu itu seolah-olah mengandung arti seperti; _bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Imayoshi Souichi menjadi target dari seorang _sniper_ bernama _Capella?"

Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga salah.

"Dan, oh! Kau mau aku beri satu rahasia kecil?"

Kise Ryouta memang hebat. Selalu berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Akashi.

"Orang yang membuat Imayoshi Souichi mati tertembak hari itu …" cengiran bodohnya kembali keluar. Manis, manis sekali. Membuat Akashi benci ketika melihatnya. "Bukanlah _Capella_,"

* * *

><p>Midorima membelokan mobil ke jalan sepi yang merupakan jalan diambilnya tadi atas permintaan Kuroko. Ia tak bertanya lebih, tak meminta alasan mengapa ia harus mengambil jalan yang lebih sepi dan lebih panjang dari tujuan mereka.<p>

Namun begitu kaca spion kembali memantulkan refleksi mobil hitam sebelumnya—

"Kau menyadarinya juga ternyata,"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Dari tadi aku memang sudah menyadarinya,"

"Ini cukup aneh, huh?"

"Begitulah," kedua mata Kuroko berputar, "ini merepotkan."

"Dan Kuroko …"

Iris birunya melirik sang pengemudi, bertanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu—bukannya aku khawatir, hanya saja, aku tidak akan main-main ketika mengendarai mobil dengan cara yang gila. Atau … cara Akashi, mungkin?"

Midorima menarik gigi mobilnya menuju angka lima dan menginjak gas dengan cepat.

* * *

><p>Gigi Akashi saling bergemeletuk, rahangnya mengeras, matanya berkilat menusuk.<p>

"Kau, Kise Ryouta, jangan main-main denganku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja langsung pada _Capella _kesayanganmu itu?"

Tidak, tidak. Kuroko tidak mungkin membohonginya. Ia jelas tahu orang yang menembak Imayoshi di lapangan basket itu adalah Kuroko dengan senapan _truvelo_-nya. Midorima sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa peluru yang menembak tubuh korban adalah milik si pemuda biru muda.

_Kecuali_ …

"_See?_" suara Kise memecah kabut hitam di sekeliling Akashi, "kau bisa menebaknya langsung, _Archenar._"

_Ada _sniper_ lain yang memiliki senjata dengan jenis yang sama seperti Kuroko. Tepat di hari ketika Imayoshi Souichi tertembak._

* * *

><p>"Sial!" Midorima mengumpat.<p>

Mobil hitam yang selama ini tetap menjaga jarak di belakang langsung melesat melewati maju melewati mobil Midorima. Menyaingi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Lebih cepat. Lebih gesit. Sang dokter muda buru-buru menginjak rem ketika mobil hitam itu berhenti di depannya, menghalangi jalan. Nyaris saling bertabrakan. Ia melihat ke belakang dan menyadari mobil hitam lain sudah berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

"Midorima-kun—"

"Aku tahu, ini tidak baik."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini ketika sekitar lima orang pria berjaket hitam dan bertampang urakan keluar dari kedua mobil di depan dan belakangnya. Dan jika dilihat dari penampilan, mereka semua terlihat seperti _yakuza_.

"Tunggu—Kuroko!"

Terlambat. Midorima tidak berhasil menariknya kembali begitu Kuroko membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, menutupnya setelah itu menapaki jalanan luar. Terjadi dalam sepersekian detik. Midorima mendengus sebal. Benar-benar, terkadang tingkah rekannya yang satu itu selalu saja gegabah.

Dengan perasaan waswas Midorima ikut membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Menatap kelima orang yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mendekati Kuroko dan mengambil satu langkah lebih depan. Sungguh, gerakan itu dilakukannya secara refleks.

"Dengar," Midorima memulai, "siapa pun yang sedang kalian cari saat ini, kami yakin kalian salah orang."

"Tidak. Tidak salah." Salah satunya menyahut. Suaranya terdengar kasar, berbeda jauh dengan penampilannya yang rapi. "_Betelguese _dan _Capella,_ aku yakin nama itu tidak asing lagi."

Baik iris hijau atau iris biru muda itu membelalak sempurna. Tidak salah lagi, mereka berdua yang menjadi incaran. Hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti; siapa mereka? Apa mau mereka? Mengapa mereka mengincarnya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Dan siapa pemimpinnya? Tidak lagi Midorima—bahkan Kuroko sekali pun—memedulikannya.

Yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Midorima berdecak kesal. Hal seperti ini tidak akan berjalan dengan cepat, dan akan menjadi masalah besar, malah. Maka ia mengambil satu langkah maju, mendorong bahu Kuroko lebih ke belakang dengan pelan, melepaskan kacamata dan menyimpannya di saku celana.

"Telepon polisi," bisiknya mendesak.

Kuroko tertegun sejenak, namun sebelum ia sempat mencerna apa maksudnya salah satu dari kelima orang berbaju hitam itu melambaikan tangannya. Dan keempat anak buahnya bergerak maju menyerang Midorima.

Satu pukulan berhasil dihindarinya, begitu pula dengan pukulan setelahnya. Midorima bergerak gesit, bergeser seperti angin, menghindar, menunduk, setelah itu sempat meninju rahang beberapa orang pria. Di sisi lain, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama.

Midorima dan Kuroko, keduanya memang tidak suka terlibat dengan hal yang namanya perkelahian. Apalagi berkeroyokan seperti ini. Tapi jika keadaan memang mendesaknya, maka tak ada salahnya bukan gelar sabuk hitam karate yang melekat dalam diri mereka dikeluarkan?

Kuroko memekik begitu satu tendangan berhasil mengenai perut Midorima.

Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, arah jam tiga, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Kuroko melayangkan satu pukulan mengenai sisi wajah pria yang menyerangnya, begitu si pria terhuyung, ia berlari menghindar. Berusaha menjangkau Midorima, berusaha menolongnya.

Ia mencoba memanggilnya, terlebih ketika tubuh Midorima mulai tersungkur, berlutut di atas aspal jalanan. Bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka. Panik, Kuroko panik. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya ia akan sepanik ini. Meski sudut hatinya berteriak untuk tetap tenang.

_Telepon! Telepon siapa saja! Telepon polisi!_

Kuroko berteriak, mengerang kesakitan dikala bahunya menjadi sasaran pukulan mereka. Entah sejak kapan pria berbaju hitam seperti dewa kematian itu mengeluarkan tongkat bisbol dan mengenai dirinya. Ia ikut terduduk, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya yang sepertinya luka. Entahlah, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

_Telepon Akashi!_

* * *

><p>Kise melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.<p>

Arah jarum jam yang saling berlawanan. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Ya, anggap saja _sniper_ itu adalah orang yang menembak Imayoshi Souichi, dan bukan _Capella_ yang melakukannya,"

Waktunya tepat. Kise merasa tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi dengan sang _Archenar_.

"Dan kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan _Capella_ setelahnya, bukan?"

Tubuh Akashi mematung. Sengatan-sengatan kecil yang berjuta-juta mengalir di setiap tubuhnya. Memaksanya untuk memutar otak, memaksanya untuk bergerak, memaksanya untuk berlari.

_Karena pada akhirnya, ia tetap terjebak jika tidak lebih cepat dari awal_.

Akashi berlari. Meninggalkan Kise. Meninggalkan café. Meninggalkan semua pertanyaannya yang kini sudah terjawab.

* * *

><p>Prioritas utamanya adalah menolong Midorima. Dan prioritas utama Midorima adalah memastikan Kuroko tak menjadi sasaran. Karena nyawa taruhannya jika Akashi tahu akan hal ini—yang bisa dipastikan laki-laki rambut merah itu akan benar-benar marah.<p>

Kuroko kembali memekik, satu tendangan berhasil mengenai perutnya. Ia terbatuk, memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan namun ia tetap dalam posisi berdiri. Berdoa hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bisa berkurang. Walau hanya sedikit.

Namun Kuroko salah. Ia terlalu gegabah. Ia kembali ceroboh. Hingga dirinya tak sadar ketika seseorang—yang sejak dari tadi memerhatikan permainan di dalam mobil—keluar, berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah tenang, menjulurkan satu tangannya dan membekap mulutnya cepat. Menariknya untuk menjauh dari jarak Midorima berada.

Kuroko mencoba berteriak. Memanggil Midorima. Bertahan untuk berdiri. Berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Lalu kepalanya serasa melayang, sebelum hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah abu-abu. Poni yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Orang itu, berambut abu-abu, menariknya menjauh.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

_Midorima-kun_!

**.**

**.**

_Siapa yang seharusnya lebih disalahkan?_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

****être poursuivie (_To Be Continued)_****

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Holaaaa~~ Kembali lagi dengan kami, Alice dan Suki di sini!

**Suki : **Hahaha, hasil permbicaraan yang mengebu-ngebu di sekolah ternyata membuahkan hasil, hahaha *ketawa aneh*

**Alice : **Yup! Dan akhirnya data ke Ir-_sensei_ jadi gak nyampei =.= Tapi gara-gara bangku merah akhirnya ide muncul /plek/

**Suki : **Datanya buang aja! Buang aja! *bakar kertas* /dijitak Alice/

**Alice : **Itu penting, Suki! Penting! Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review chapter kemarin ya~

**Suki : **Buat yang gak memakai akun, **Mel.** Yup! Kami buat Kise misterius, biar jadi bayang-bayang yang tak terlihat, huahaha!

**Alice : **Kan kata **Mel-**san semuanya, bukan hanya Kise. Berarti semuanya bayang-bayang dong?

**Suki : ***cengo* Iya juga sih #dibuang. Btw, terima kasih reviewnya ya!

**Alice : **Terus buat **Vintiara94**, terima kasih atas reviewnya juga ya! XD Keren ceritanya, atau penulisnya? /woi/

**Suki : **Dan terima kasih juga atas fave dan follow-nya.

**Alice : **Juga bagi yang sudah membaca chapter ini X3

**Suki : **Akhir kata ...

**Alice & Suki : **Review please! XD *wink*


End file.
